Fated To Be Together
by KittyAsrai
Summary: Bella watched as Edward's Family drifted away, first Carlisle, then everyone else including Edward. Now 5years on She saw the one person she had thought about looking for, but knew she would never find.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bella was getting ready for Edward to pick her up for a day at the Cullen house, she was spending the day with Alice today as Edward went hunting with Jasper and Emmett. She had no reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary, yet when Edward picked her up he was acting strangely, nothing happened any differently, he kissed her on the check and held her door for her, but otherwise he didn't say a word. As they pulled up to the house, Bella noticed that Alice hadn't come to get her yet, this made her eyebrows raise slightly because Alice was always quick to get her into the house for Bella barbie as they liked to call it, she walked slowly with Edward towards the house before she stopped him pulling on his arm to get him to turn around, "Edward?" she paused not sure what to ask, "where's Alice and everyone else?" he looked at her briefly before looking out at the forest that surrounded their home. "She's in the house. Where else would she be?" "Well she always comes to get me, I don't normally get chance to breathe properly when we have a day planned together". With that he just turns and goes into the house leaving Bella standing there looking confused, as she walks up the front steps she feels a heavy dose of calm hit her and wonders why Jasper would be sending out calm.

Walking in the front door Bella wonders why everyone is just standing around seemingly staring into space, no-one says a word when she enters, which is strange in itself, the only person that seems to be showing any sort of reaction to my entrance is Jasper who is staring at me like I have just come back from the dead or near enough anyway. "What is wrong Jasper?" "Bella? Why did you come? I don't understand why you would come over now after Edward told you." Bella looked at him confused, "Tell me what Jasper? Edward hasn't even spoken to me really, except a minute ago about Alice not meeting me" turning she looks at Edward "what is going on Edward? What were you supposed to tell me?" He looked at her before staring at the floor, before she could blink he was running out of the house and he was gone, with everyone else following him. She looked at the door where everyone had disappeared, wondering and curious as to why she shouldn't be here, she then started thinking about how she was going to get home when Carlisle appeared next to her, as though he knew what she was thinking, "I'll drive you home Bella, they won't be back for a while" and with that he walked out to his car and Bella followed.

The drive back to her house was quiet, but when they arrived, Carlisle turned in his seat to her, "I'm leaving Bella, me and Esme are getting a divorce, they will be staying and I'm going on my own." Bella was dumbstruck, "But..But.." She didn't know what to say, he was the father of the family, he couldn't leave he just couldn't, they weren't a family without Carlisle to hold them all together. "Why?" Was all Bella could say, she just couldn't understand it they were happy when she was over there just yesterday. "Well, you see Bella, me and Esme haven't been happy for a while now, we just didn't want to admit it out loud to the family, that would have meant we had given up. But eventually you just have to say enough is enough." he looked out the window when he said all this, but when he finished he turned to Bella."So this is goodbye Bella, maybe one day we will see each other again." Once Bella was out of the car he turned the car around and drove away.

**OK tell me what you think and whether you want me to continue thanks Cat x**


	2. On My Mind

Bella had just got off the phone from her mum, it was the monthly call that Renee insisted upon, sometimes Bella appreciated her mum's efforts other times not so much, especially when she nagged about my future and when I was going to settle down, 'soon, mum, soon, once I get settled and find the right guy and when I do I'll let you know', so far this was keeping Renee at bay but it wouldn't last. But no matter how hard, she looked and tried to find Mr. Right, they were just never right, too short too tall, too slim too fat, too dark to blonde. They weren't HIM.

Bella had debated on whether to search for him, but knew it would be futile, they changed homes every couple of years so he could be anywhere and without a starting point it would be pointless. Bella didn't even know if the family was back together or still separated, she hadn't spoken to Alice since Edward left her all those years ago. Not that it bothered her all her heartbreak had happened long before he left, she just didn't realise it till Edward said goodbye, and she didn't hurt like she expected it too.

After a busy week at the high school where she worked as an English Teacher, she wanted nothing more than a girl's night out with Angela, her one friend from back home in Forks. They had gone to college together and then got an apartment together, till she moved out with Ben anyway. Now they just had Friday nights together, Ben went out with his mates and Bella and Angela got together for a night out as well, tonight they were going to a new club opening in the area, it was supposed to be _the _place to be.

Bella was wearing her black knee high boots with the three inch heels, and her black denim skirt that ended just above her knee, with the blood red halter top that Angela had bought her for her birthday. It was simple yet sexy, she wore her hair down and curled with simple mascara and lipstick for her make-up. Bella had a lot more confidence than she did when she was living in Forks, thanks to Angela and her 'cheer up Bella make-over' that she arranged once they got to college.

She was her best friend and it was because she understood when Bella needed space and when she didn't. She couldn't have asked for a better friend, what made her the best was that she knew about HIM but didn't judge, she just told Bella to be happy.

Bella got to the club about 7:45pm Angela wasn't meeting her till 8pm, but Bella wanted to make sure they got a table before everyone started taking all the good ones. As she was ordering a drink Angela arrived, they ordered drinks and chatted for a few minutes, catching up on the weeks events, although not much had happened for Bella Angela always had a funny anecdote to tell about Ben's antics, and this was no exception, "So, me and Ben went out to dinner on Wednesday, and guess what?" Ange pretty much bounced in her seat as Bella, smiled widely, "Um... dunno he got a place in a band?" smirking as she answered Ange couldn't help but smile either, "No, he proposed! OMG Bella... I'm getting married!" Both girls squealed as they bounced up and down before ordering another drink. "Congrats Ange, I'm really happy for you, so when is the big day?" Bella was happy for her, just that it made her realise how lonely she was without a man in her life, and how now more than ever she so wanted HER man to be here, with her, in all the ways that count, but she knew all to well that it would never happen.

Listening to Ange talk about the wedding Bella, let her eyes wander slightly around the room seeing if she knew anyone there tonight, and that's when her eyes fell on them, sitting in a corner, with full glasses in front of them all untouched. Her gaze flickered back to Ange and she ignored the group in the corner, or tried to anyway, but her heart was thudding in her chest and was sure they had heard it above the loud music in the club. If they were here that meant that HE wasn't far away, they surely kept in touch, which meant she could find him if only she had the courage to get up and walk across the club to speak to the people that she hadn't spoken to in 5years, as it was she didn't so she focused on Ange and successfully managed to have a good night with Ange which included making a promise to go shopping for wedding dresses the following week.

Now she just needed to get out of the club and home without being seen by them, and she would be home and dry.

Luck was not on her side it would appear, because as soon as she waved Ange off in her cab, she turned to walk home to find four people stood in front of her, looking at her in shock, well three anyway, Alice just looked her normal, bouncy self all smiling and happy. "Hey", was all Bella could say as she stared at them, she knew it would happen she just hoped she would have had more time to mentally prepare herself. "Bella, how are you?" Jasper ever the gentleman. "I'm good, and how are all of you?" yeah like this wasn't awkward or anything, they all walked out of my life 5years ago without a backward glance and expect me to be as if everything was fine, well tough, "We are doing good, just moved into town and was checking out the area, at Alice's insistence, now we can see why!" Rosalie glares at Alice whilst saying this. "Well its good to see you but I must be getting home, I've got a busy day tomorrow, bye." And Bella walks away, in the direction home thinking they don't need to know I'm not busy, it's none of their business any more.

A few days passed without any more sightings of the Cullen's much to Bella's relief, until she walked into her classroom on the Tuesday and found two of the Cullen's in the back row of the English Literature class she taught. "Morning class, I see we have some new students today, can you bring me your slips and introduce yourselves to the class please?" Standing behind her desk she felt calm and in control, till the walked towards her and handed over their slips, hands brushing on the slips, Bella remembered how the coolness of their skin used to calm and soothe her now it just made her think of HIM. Alice and Jasper introduced themselves, before taking their seats and the class resumed as normal, until the end of class. Alice bounded up to Bella once everyone had left and Jasper bless him tried to send out waves of calm which didn't seem to have any effect on Alice but Bella appreciated the gesture.

"Bella, I can't believe your a teacher now! What happened to the shy girl that used to hate being the centre of attention?"

After a brief pause Bella answered her quietly, "Well lets just say that your family leaving kind of changed my outlook on everything and with Angela to help I picked up the pieces, now answer me something Alice, Jasper, who else is with you?"

Jasper and Alice flicked a glance towards each other, before Jasper answered, "you saw Rose and Em with us last night and Carlisle is with us as well"

"Oh right, and Edward and Esme? Where are they if not with you?"

"Well Bella, before I answer, did Edward ever tell you the reason as to why Esme and Carlisle divorced?"

Looking blankly at them Bella shook her head, no, "Why does that matter as to why they aren't with you?"

"Bella sit down, the reason that Carlisle filed for divorce from Esme was because she was seeing someone else, behind his back." He paused letting this sink in before he continued, "Do you remember me asking you why you at the house after Edward had told you and you said he hadn't told you anything? Bella nodded slightly before sitting back hard into her chair.

"Bella, Carlisle, Me, Rose, Emmett and Alice came back from hunting early, to find Edward and Esme alone in the house having passionate Sex in his room, they then admitted that they were in love and had been together for years, but had kept it a secret because of Carlisle and then Edward was intrigued and infatuated with you, but he wouldn't ever give up Esme, he loved her."

Bella looked like she was going to be sick, she had deathly pale, and her eyes were starting to swim from the tears she was holding in.

"Bella I cannot believe Edward never told you! If I had of known, I would have told you myself, but when we left and Edward and Esme stayed we assumed you had been told!"

Bella looked from Jasper to Alice trying to see if they were lying to see that they were completely open and honest in what they were saying, the tears fell then she couldn't hold them in any longer. "You..You..You..." She couldn't get the words out so she cleared her throat and tried again, "They stayed another six months after you guys left, never said a word, just said they had to rejoin the family and leave and that Edward would never have changed me, that I was safer as a human, I was less likely to be in danger without them around... so he left me, I didn't really care any more it didn't bother me I just wished him the best and walked away." Alice took Bella in her arms and comforted her whilst she cried, what they didn't realise though was that she wasn't crying because of Edward lying and cheating on her, she was crying for Carlisle and the fact that they should have comforted each other. After she stopped crying she stood up and hugged both Alice and Jasper, "Thank You for telling me the truth, it means a lot even if it is 5years too late, tell me how is Carlisle?"

"He is still Carlisle just sad all the time, and keeps to himself a lot in his study."

"Alice, Jasper, can I come by after school to see him? I need to speak with him about what happened."

"Of course Bella, here's our address," Alice wrote it down on a piece of paper before handing it to Bella, "We will make sure everyone is out of the house so you two can speak alone in private." Bella nodded, "Thank You I'd appreciate it."

With that Alice and Jasper walked out of Bella's classroom, it was lunchtime so Bella had about 30minutes to sort herself out before her next class, which she did. She spent the rest of the day teaching her classes on autopilot trying to process everything whilst at the same time preparing herself for seeing the man that has been on her mind for 5years.

* * *

**OK tell me what you think and be honest, i can't improve otherwise! Feel free to tell me what you think could happen or if there is anything you would like to see in this story, i have an idea of where its going but otherwise, its on open road. Cat x**


	3. Decisions

Bella drove slowly down the road to the Cullen's house, it was only 2 blocks from her own apartment, she couldn't believe they had been living so close yet never found her. Although to be fair they had only just moved to the area, so it was fair to assume the other night was their first night here. She pulled to a stop at the curb, at the end of their drive taking some much needed deep breaths before starting the car up again and heading down the driveway, which from experience she knew would be long and windy. After a mile she pulled into a semi circular portion of the drive that finished by the front doors, it had flowering bougainvillea either side of the door which just happened to be in bloom, making it appear to be a picturesque house, a house that she knew if Esme had been here, it would have felt like a home, but without her it is just a shell of a house. In Bella's mind she hoped that in time and with Carlisle she could make this a home for them all to enjoy, if their first meeting went according to plan of course.

Just as Bella got out of the car she received a text from an unknown number, but the message she knew once reading it was from Alice, _Up the stairs, 3__rd__ door on the right. A. _Only Alice would know that Carlisle would not hear her approach the house, too caught up in himself and his emotions to hear the crunch of the gravel or to pay attention to the doorbell that Bella would have rung, so going by Alice's text message she walked in the front door straight up the stair's, stopping outside the door, with her hand hovering on the handle, trying to decide whether to knock first or just walk in, in the end Bella decided not to give Carlisle chance to run or avoid her she just opened the door and watched, waiting for a response from Carlisle to show he had heard her appearance. After she had stood there for a moment she stepped forward, quietly whispering his name, knowing she wouldn't need to say it any louder because he would hear her easily. "Carlisle?" Nothing not a single movement of his gorgeous head to show he had heard her, so she spoke a little louder with a bit more confidence, "Carlisle?" his head shot up in her direction and looked positively shocked, if it was possible to shock a vampire anyway. "Bella? Is that really you?" "Yes Carlisle, it's me" they looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime for Bella, but was in fact mere seconds before Carlisle rushed to her side pulling her into a close embrace whispering her name in a chant as though he thought she would disappear, "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, God how I have missed you."

He pulled back to look in her eyes, "Why are you here Bella?" I'm here for you Carlisle was all Bella could think, but she couldn't say that yet, a few other things needed to be said first. "Why did you leave 5years ago Carlisle?" He hesitated for a second before stepping away and sitting on the edge of the sofa, that stood along one wall of his study, indicating for Bella to join him. "What did Edward tell you was the reason for why I left, why the whole family left shortly after I did?" Bella looked down at her lap where she sat next to him on the sofa fiddling with the keys to her car, "He told me it was for my safety, that he would never have changed me and it was safer for you all to leave, he said you had gone ahead and that him and Esme would be joining you eventually. I had no reason to not believe him, although it didn't hurt like I thought it would, to be honest Carlisle, your leaving hurt me more." She left that to hang in the air, for a moment before continuing her story, "Why didn't you tell me yourself about Edward and Esme? I think I had a right to know, they never said a word about it just that you and Esme were getting a divorce. I had to find out from Alice, and even then I only found out a few hours ago!" Bella was starting to get upset now she could feel the tears trying to break free, thinking about all the time she had wasted, and that she could have told Carlisle how she felt for him years ago. But even now she couldn't voice the words she longed to say, that would have to wait till they cleared the air about everything else. She wasn't prepared for what Carlisle did next, Bella was too lost in her own thoughts, He jumped up too fast for her to see, before he started to shout angrily, Bella had never seen him raise his voice in all the time she had known him. "HE NEVER TOLD YOU THE TRUTH ABOUT WHY I LEFT? HE TOLD ME HE HAD!" Bella didn't know how to respond to this, she stood up and looked him in the eye before continuing, "No he never told me, I wish he had so I could have looked for you or something, but he didn't he carried on with me as though nothing had happened, kept telling me that you and Esme were companions not mates and that's why you had drifted apart. I had no reason to not believe him!" to say he was angry was an understatement, he was shivering and she could see the anger flashing in his eyes, he looked murderous, "He led you on carried on as though nothing had happened then dropped you! And you forgave him?" "Yes, Carlisle I did because I didn't love him I realised that before he even left, how could I _not_ forgive him when my heart was never his to begin with, my heart belonged to another I just only realised this when the other person left me."

**Carlisle POV**

He looked at her then really looked at her taking in her beautiful face that has grown more beautiful than when he last saw her, down to her breasts, which had filled out more giving her a more womanly shape, down to a waist that is small yet just right for her figure, then he carried on looking down, she had the most perfect set of legs that he had ever looked at. Simply put she was breathtaking to Carlisle, she was the epitome of everything he wanted and more than he could ever need.

Taking in what Bella had just said, he looked at her closely, guarded almost wondering who could have captured the heart of such a beautiful woman if not Edward, who was in himself everything most woman wanted, "Who Bella, who did you love if not Edward?" he waited, holding his breathe, although he didn't need to breathe it was still something he didn't feel comfortable doing it made him feel less human. Carlisle watched as Bella squared her shoulders, held her head high and stared him in the eye before answering, "You Carlisle, always you." If his heart could beat it would have stopped at those words, he had waited so many years, thought through every possible scenario in his head and it never quite lived up to actually hearing her say that she loved him, the thing that started him again was the fact that, that was then, this is now. "And what about now Bella? Do you still love me now?" She didn't hesitate in her answer, "You Carlisle, always you, I have loved you for nearly 6years, this is the first time I have ever uttered those words." Her tongue flicked out to lick her top lip when she finished speaking, "Oh God Bella, you have no idea how many years I have waited to hear you say those words, the ways I have imagined you saying them, nothing compares to you saying your heart belonged to me." He stopped then realising she never actually said the words I Love You, just that her heart had belonged to him, and neither had he.

"Bella, I Love You," for a heartbeat they stared at each other, before she threw herself into his arms crying and shouting "I LOVE YOU CARLISLE" before crashing her lips to his, in the most emotional kiss either of them had ever experienced before, his hand came up to frame her face whilst his other hand rested on her lower back pulling her close to his body, whilst her arms wrapped around his neck, fisting her hands in his hair pulling his head lower to deepen the kiss.

In the back of Carlisle's mind he realised they had never actually finished talking about everything, but there would be plenty of time for that, he promised they would finish this conversation, but first he just enjoyed the feel of her lips on his.

* * *

**Hi thankyou to those who reviewed or added me to alerts and favourites :)**  
**I don't know how long this story will be i have a rough idea of where i will take it, but otherwise, it could be 5 chapters it could be 15 i just don't know but i will make sure you are aware at each stage of the story, so don't worry that it will suddenly end abruptly because it won't. xx**


	4. Love

**Sorry about the wait guys i knew i wanted to write but couldn't put the right words on the page and didn't want to put in a meaningless chapter just to fill space. hope its ok next chap should be up soon i will hopefully update more frequently from now on. Thanks for reading x**

**DISCLAIMER: Do Not Own It Stephanie Meyer does**

* * *

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, kissing and talking about anything and everything, they had a lot of catching up to do.

Bella couldn't quite believe that she was here with Carlisle and that he loved her too, it was something she thought would never happen. But deep down she knew that they would eventually have to talk about them, and what happened after they all left, it wasn't a subject she wanted to broach just yet, not tonight anyway.

"Carlisle, I need to go to bed, I have class tomorrow and its getting late." She pulled back to look at him, she didn't miss the hurt in his eyes as he thought she was leaving, "Can I stay here?" His face lit up with the smile he gave her before nodding, "Yes Bella, I would love that very much" He stood up with a smile on his face and his arms supporting her body easily as he carried her out of the room and up the stairs to the top floor where his bedroom was situated. "Alice, made sure there was a bed in my room, when we moved in," he said quietly before pushing open the door.

Bella's eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, taking in the big king size bed in the middle of the room, with its deep royal blue covers and black metal bed frame. "Oh Carlisle its beautiful" she couldn't quite keep the awe from her face as he lowered her to the floor so she could take a closer look to the bed and the rest of the room. The furniture was all deep mahogany, there was no doubt in Bella's mind that this was Carlisle's room it suited him perfectly, the big pieces with the bookcases, and the pale blue walls to the dark blue thick plush carpet.

Bella walked over to the bed, standing next to it she undressed slowly, unsure of how Carlisle would react, out of the corner of her eye she saw him turn his back slightly, before he headed to the walk in closet, and disappearing inside it. Bella finished undressing till she was just in her underwear, she slipped beneath the covers and made herself comfortable before Carlisle walked back in wearing a pair of low cut, black silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else, Bella couldn't help but smile at his gorgeous body, glad that it was hers and hers alone, but nothing would happen tonight or any time soon, they had much to discuss and talk through before they could move forward in their newly found relationship. Carlisle walked to the opposite side of the bed, and climbed into the bed, pulling Bella closer, she couldn't help but hold him tight to her before reaching up and pressing her mouth to his, "thank you for staying with me, I don't want to let you go sooner than I have to." "I love you Bella, I will always hold you and be there for you whenever you need me." With that said, Bella closed her eyes and went to sleep, safe in the arms of the man she loved.

Waking the next morning Bella was alone in the bed, but before she could sit up Alice came into the room with an outfit in her arms. Bella groaned, "Alice its barely been 24hours of us being back in each others lives and already your dressing me again!" "But Bella, I have missed out on dressing you for 5years, please let me do this, your going to love it, now jump in the shower and get dressed Carlisle is cooking you breakfast." With that Alice walked back out the door leaving Bella alone to her thoughts, with a glance to the clock she got up and went for a shower, making it quick, she wanted some time with Carlisle before she had to go to work.

Carlisle had breakfast laid out on the kitchen table when Bella walked downstairs, She couldn't help but stare at the breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast with coffee and orange juice poured and ready to drink. "Oh Carlisle, you didn't have to go to so much trouble coffee would have been fine with me its all I normally have," She knew she sounded ungrateful but she couldn't help it, she really wasn't used to having someone make her breakfast. "It was no trouble Bella, I thought you might be hungry and I wasn't sure what you liked" Carlisle probably would have been blushing if he could have, Bella sat down and ate some breakfast suddenly feeling hungry as she devoured what was on her plate, as soon as she had finished Carlisle whipped the plate away and was washing it before turning back to face Bella. She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist whilst reaching up to touch her lips to his gently at first before he deepened it sweeping his tongue around her mouth, and she relaxed into the kiss.

Awhile later they broke apart so Bella could breathe, whilst they were staring each other in the eyes, "Carlisle, we need to talk about some things that we didn't get round to last night, I know you don't want to but we need to in order to move forward from them." He sighed, something that was a human trait that he had picked up working in the hospital, "I know, we will talk but not now, how about tonight? I will cook you dinner then we can sit down and talk about everything?" Bella nodded slightly, she knew it was going to be a difficult conversation but she wanted to know about them, all of them. Bella looked at her watch, "I have to go to work, I will come straight here after work, I love you Carlisle." "And I love you Bella" Bella turned around and walked towards the door and out to her car, Bella could have phoned in sick and stayed and talked it all out with Carlisle now but she needed time to clear her head and get everything straight in her mind before that, and going to work she knew she could manage that.

**Next Chapter will be the discussion about Edward and Esme and what happened that they never spoke about.**


	5. Explanations

**Sorry about the wait but here it is, not as good as i would have hoped but hope you like xx**

**Carlisle POV**

Carlisle paced in his office after Bella had left for work unsure of how to tell her everything that had happened with himself and Esme, and also with Edward and Esme. Would she understand that sometimes a love between two people can fade out or grow into something more with little or no conscious effort or encouragement? Somehow I don't think she would understand how I could step aside and let Esme go to Edward, and just be OK with it, that I had developed feelings for someone else and they knew this, which is why they decided to reveal their secret. I'm not going to lie to her and tell her it didn't hurt me because in all honesty it did, but not as much as it would have if I had truly _loved _Esme, the feelings of betrayal hurt, that they felt they couldn't come to me and tell me, that they felt they had to keep it a secret they knew I would have understood but they didn't, they had to let the whole family find out the way they did, how they kept it from Alice I will never know but she swore she never knew or saw anything about it, in fact all of them felt betrayed which is why they didn't go with Esme and Edward when they decided it would be best if they left for a while, till everything calmed down. We still talk regularly but they won't be joining the family again any time soon, and now with Bella here with us I don't think they will for a long time.

Carlisle glanced at the clock and saw that Bella would be home in an hour, so he decided that maybe he should go to the supermarket and get some of Bella's favourite foods in, he knew she would be hungry when she got back and he needed her to feel like this was her home, even though she didn't live here, maybe it was something we could discuss once everything else is out of the way.

**Bella POV**

Classes were a nice distraction today, I already had them planned out so I didn't need to do anything for them, so it gave me a chance to think over everything that I was going to ask Carlisle about when I got back to his house tonight. Like did he still talk to Edward and Esme and what happened with everyone else, I felt betrayed when Edward left but only because he hadn't kept in contact over the years, I wasn't hurt so much when he left I knew it wasn't going to be forever, if anything Carlisle and Esme getting a divorce after a hundred years shows that love doesn't last. But still, I had hope that what I felt for Carlisle was different, Jasper and Alice show me that love can last, hell even Rose and Emmett show me that love is true. But it still hurts that after all this time everyone knew except me, I've wasted 5years for nothing but lies, Edward could at least have been honest with me when he left, it wasn't like I was going to see him again!

I spent my last class doing all my marking so that I had nothing to do after school except to get back to Carlisle and finish the talk we started yesterday. It didn't take as long as I thought I still had 20 minutes of class left so I let them go early so I could leave and get myself presentable before facing Carlisle for the talk of a lifetime.

The drive to Carlisle's went by so fast before I knew it I was parked in front of the house and Carlisle was opening my door for me, as I climbed out he pulled me against his chest and gave me a heartbreakingly gentle kiss before taking my hand and leading me into the house. We walked into the living room, and I noticed that he was nervous, "Carlisle? Where is everyone?" before sudden realisation, that Alice had seen what was coming and had got everyone out of the house to give them some privacy. He smiled slightly, knowing I had figured it out. He walked to the sofa and sat down on one end turning his body in my direction so he was facing me as I sat down on the other end, I left enough space so that he would understand that this needed to happen and no distractions could take place.

"Carlisle, what happened with Esme and Edward?" It was simple and to the point, I didn't see ythe point in asking meaningless questions.

"Well.." he paused looking deep in thought, "We had all gone hunting except Edward and Esme, we didn't think anything of it because they quite often went hunting alone, Alice had had a vision of you coming to visit and had said it would be best if we were there as well, we didn't question her on it just went home." He stopped then obviously not sure on how to continue, I nodded to let him know I was listening.

"Well we came home to find the downstairs empty we could here noises but nothing distinguishing so I went looking for Esme, to let her know you were coming over, you know how she always liked to cook for you, anyway as I reached the top of the stairs I heard their voices in Edwards room, not thinking anything of it I knocked on the door before quickly walking in," My hand unconsciously went to my throat, as he continued telling me, I could feel the tears sliding down my face unable to stop them knowing what he was going to say next.

"They were both on the bed, naked and in the middle of an amazing orgasm by the sounds that they were both making. I turned and walked away at that point as I heard the others coming up the stairs, Jasper was at the front looking shocked."

I let him finish there for the moment trying to take it all in, I didn't understand how they could do that, and not hear the others coming back into the house, unless they were too engrossed in each other... My hand clamped over my mouth "Oh Carlisle" I reached across the distance between us and rested my other hand on his thigh, "How could they do that to you?" I mean to me as well but I didn't have to see it I found out years later, Carlisle was the one to find out about them!

"Quite simply Bella, they weren't expecting us home. Everyone left the house except me I went to my study and that's where they found me, we talked about everything including how long it had been going on and what would happen now, they had been together for 30years, they just didn't know how to tell the family, obviously because everyone thought me and Esme were mates, only we knew the truth, I just wished they had told me and come out in the open so that everyone knew instead of hiding it. How they kept it from Alice and Jasper I'll never know even they don't know!"

Silence surrounded us as I shifted my body to lean against his side and wrap my hands around his arm, the closeness of him helped to calm my emotions and help me focus on what this all meant, except one question needed to be answered, "Where are they now?" the words tumbled from my lips leading me to think another question, "and how are they?"

He stayed silent laying his head against mine, breathing deeply before he answered, "They are in Chicago I believe, that's where they were the last time we spoke, although that was about 6months ago so I don't know right now, but they are doing fine enjoying the fact that they can be open about their feelings for each other." "That's good, I am glad they are happy together finally, I just cant get over the fact that they lied to all of us."

We stayed silent for a while, luckily Carlisle understood my need to comprehend everything he had told me, we would eventually be able to talk about it without it hurting either of us but at least I now know what happened and can move on and help Carlisle heal from this as well as myself.

He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his chest as we fell back on the sofa and just cuddled each other closely nothing else was needed in that moment, "Carlisle, I love you" he didn't even hesitate when he replied, "I love you too, I have done since I first saw you walk into the house."

Eventually though, our peace and quiet was to be shattered by a noisy and mischievous Alice running in through the door, talking a mile a minute which I couldn't understood but put an amused smile on Carlisle's face which made me apprehensive with what was going to happen next.


	6. Happiness

**well here you go as promised hope you like and thanks for all your ideas they are more than welcome. xx**

**Bella POV**

Time passed quickly in the house, I moved all my stuff in after Carlisle and I had our heart to heart, and we all settled into a routine of work and family life, Alice always got her way of playing Bella barbie, even Rose warmed to me and let me into why she didn't like me to begin with which to be honest explained a lot. Emmett was the same always playing tricks and pranking everyone, and Jasper loved nothing more than to play with my emotions when I wasn't paying attention, he enjoyed the fact that I was so susceptible to what ever emotion he gave me.

I loved how special Carlisle made me feel with the simplest touch and the loving words that he was always bestowing upon me when we were with the family or alone. And I loved nothing more than making sure he knew exactly how much I reciprocated those feelings, with the things I did for the family, for him and the way I told him everything he wanted to know.

After thinking about it a while I decided to talk to Carlisle about maybe going to see Edward and Esme, I mean he had got his closure, now officially I need mine, and I hope that at the end of it we could maybe try to get the family into a position where we could, if not live together then at least in close proximity, and I realise that in order for that to happen I need to make the first move and show there are no hurt feelings, apart from the lies that were told I was the one at the end of those lies because Edward had tried to have a relationship with me, they lived with him, he professed to love me not them. If I can move on with him still in my life as my friend then they need to move on as well.

"Carlisle?" I didn't need to shout to know he had heard me, he was next to me in a second, "Yes love?" "I was thinking that what with the holidays coming up maybe me and you should take a trip to Chicago to see Esme and Edward, what do you think?" "Are you sure love? I mean you don't have to, I will understand." holding up my hand I signal for him to stop, "Carlisle in order for everyone else to move on I need to make the next move and show them that there is no hard feelings between me, Edward and Esme. They feel they have to hate them because of what they did to me and you, they know you have had closure and are still friends with them and now I'm doing the same."

"I love you Bella, your a wonderful woman, I'm sure with time they will come round but thank you for understanding enough to show them the way, I will go and ring Edward and make the arrangements." he kissed me quickly before walking out the door phone in hand. I didn't know how well Edward was going top take the fact that I was with Carlisle now, although he doesn't have any room to comment seeing as he has been with Esme for so long.

After Carlisle had finished his call to Edward telling him he would be visiting in a few weeks and would be bringing a friend, that was all he said, obviously deciding that face to face would be better for this confession of sorts.

I pulled him to me, kissing him gently as he laid down next to me on the bed, everyone had gone out for the evening for alone time which meant we got the house to ourselves, this would be the first time I had tried to take our relationship to the next level but felt that now was the perfect time. "Carlisle, I love you" "mmhhmm as I love you Bella" after he said that all my fears left me and I deepened the kiss running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, running my tongue along his lip silently begging for entrance into his mouth. As I move my hands down over his shoulders feeling his muscles ripple at my touch, he moans quietly nibbling on my lip as his hands move down my body lightly touching the sides of my breasts as his hands keep moving down to rest against my hips holding me close to him, "are you sure this is what you want Bella? I will wait till your ready" as a silent answer to his question I bring my leg to rest around his waist and pulling him on top of me, then as if that wasn't enough of an answer I whisper "Yes."

I run my hands down his back pulling on his shirt and running my hands under it loving the feel of his cold, hard skin it makes me shiver with excitement, I pull his shirt all the way up and over his head running my hands and lips back down his chest to the button on his jeans, which im just about to undo when a loud slam of door startles me and I freeze.

Before I can get a word out, Alice appears at the door with Rose, Emmett and Jasper close behind, "What's going on? I thought you were all gone till tomorrow?" the look on everyone's face told me they wouldn't have come back unless it was important. Alice had a vision, I think we should talk in the family room," Jasper always remained calm in a crisis, which it obviously was, "OK guys, we'll be down in a minute" Carlisle answered quietly, worry etched across his face as he looked at me before lightly kissing me and climbing off the bed, I moved to follow him and straightened out my clothes. Taking Carlisle's hand once we were sorted we walked downstairs together.

**Sorry i left it here but i promise it will come for all of those who want the lemon ;) up next Edward...**


	7. Shocker

**Now i know i said Edward would be in this one and im sorry that will be the next chapter x**

**Bella POV**

After everyone was settled, Alice started by telling everyone her vision, "It was of Edward coming here, with Esme, I don't know what caused the decision but he will be here tomorrow, it doesn't end well Carlisle." The look on my face must have shown my confusion to everyone because they all looked at me strangely, "Why would he be upset? He has Esme and has moved on!" my voice rose a few decibels as I continued, "if he isn't happy with our decision to be together and be happy then he can leave before he starts!" Carlisle pulled me into his side rubbing a soothing hand down my arm, I breathed deeply trying to calm myself, "We had decided to go and visit them the week after next, settle things before you all saw them again, I was trying to get everyone to be together again!" I started crying, silent tears running down my face, I couldn't help it, I wanted all of my family back together and Edward and Esme were part of that, why couldn't they understand?

I decided to excuse myself to go and freshen up, I couldn't stand to see the look of pity on their faces, because they pitied me for not understanding the betrayal they felt from Edward and Esme's relationship, the only thing they didn't understand was I felt it too only much deeper because they all left me too, if I could forgive them all so could they, or that was what I thought anyway.

**Carlisle POV**

Watching Bella walk out of the room was hard all I wanted to do was go with her and tell her it would all be OK but I couldn't lie to her so I let her go. Turning to the others, I paused taking in each of their faces before I said what needed to be said, "Bella wants to make peace with Edward and Esme, she thinks it will help each of you come to terms with what happened and help you move forward together as a family, that's all she wants, her family back together and you have all just shot her down and upset her with your reactions, I thought better of each of you!" Alice looked past me to the hallway before answering me quietly, "But Carlisle it isn't Edward and Esme we have a problem with, they are going to be fine once the initial shock wears off, its who is coming with them that is going to be the problem," "What do you mean Alice? Who is coming with them?" pausing before looking me in the eyes Alice simply said the one name that would freeze the blood in my veins if I had any that was, "Irina." No more needed to be said as we all took in what this could mean for Bella.

Edward would never be so stupid as to bring Irina here would he? No he knows how I feel about her and no amount of time spent with her is going to change that, out of each of the Denali sisters she is my least favourite and not just because she spent close to a hundred years trying to get me to leave Esme but because she had known about Edward and Esme all along and never had the decency to tell me. Oh God how am I going to tell Bella, she is not going to be able to cope with this, she already felt inadequate when she was with Edward being surrounded by what she called the beautiful people, how is she going to deal with knowing that the one woman who has been after me for so long is going to be visiting with Edward and Esme? "Alice, what are we going to do? Bella won't cope with this at all." "Calm down Carlisle everything will be fine, Bella's reaction will surprise you, but Irina will still try to give it her all, she will tempt and tease and say hurtful things to Bella but Bella won't bat an eyelid she's going to take in all in her stride.

Now I knew what to expect I decided to go and find Bella, and try and clear the way with some gentle words and warnings of what to expect when they arrive, "Would you all mind leaving and giving us some privacy?" they nodded and muttered yeah sures before flitting out the door.

**Bella POV**

I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door I knew it wouldn't make a bit of difference but at least they know I want privacy, I splash my face with cold water and sit down on the edge of the bath, taking deep breathes. Why can't Edward just let it go? I mean come on its been 5years since we split and he's been with Esme for 30 odd years, he has no say in mine or Carlisle's happiness, neither of them do. Alice and the others didn't exactly react the way I was expecting in fact they acted like the fact that Edward was coming to make a scene was no big deal, so I must have missed something, I'll ask Carlisle when I go back down. Knock knock, "Bella are you coming out? I want to talk", uh oh that sounds ominous, what could he possibly need to talk about, I kinda already figured what everyone's response to Edward coming would be. "Yeah, just a sec," standing up I slowly open the door to find Carlisle standing there in all his glory, every time I see him he takes my breath away. "Don't worry everyone has left the house it's just us home" and that right there is enough to worry me, I mean it has to be bad for everyone to leave the house right? "OK Carlisle what did I miss? Because they didn't need to leave the house I pretty much summed up their reaction to Edward and Esme already!" he looked into my eyes then and smiled at me and with that me knees turned to jelly, I loved his smile it always made my heart jump. "It's not that bad I promise you Bella," he pulled me to him then and walked us back to the bed, to lay side by side.

"Bella, do you remember any of us talking about another family in Alaska that is part of our family?" "The Denali's right?" he nodded slightly kissing the top of my head gently, "well there are 3 sisters Tanya, Kate and Irina, and for the past hundred years or so Irina has been after me, she tried unsuccessfully to split me and Esme up and used to try to sleep with me," he watched my face closely before rushing on, "She never succeeded though I promise you that, but she never stopped trying even now, she thinks that now me and Esme have parted ways it is her turn and that we should be together." he leaned back and closes his eyes, I'm not sure how to react to this, I mean how am I supposed to compete with a vampire, they are all good looking I'm only human, maybe this is why everyone reacted like they did, they knew Carlisle would choose Irina and didn't want to upset me. "It's OK Carlisle I understand, it will hurt to watch you walk away again but if it's what is meant to be well then at least I can say I tried to love you." I went to get up off the bed and gather my stuff, why did I have to move all my stuff in? I felt a hand on my elbow pulling me backwards "WHAT THE HELL BELLA? You think I'm going to leave you after I just got you back in my life?" I turned to look at him then, I had never seen Carlisle so angry, "You think so little of my love for you that I would choose her over you?" I nodded slightly, "If I wanted Irina I would have gone to her after I left you 5 years ago, but I didn't and I came running to you as soon as Alice had the vision of where you were." I felt ashamed that I had doubted how much he loved me, "I'm sorry Carlisle I just assumed that's why everyone was so quiet, why are you telling me?" he looked away from me then, and that hurt, it also meant it could only be bad news. Quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear him, "She's coming to visit with Edward and Esme, it would appear she thinks that now is her chance, because I was going to visit Edward and I haven't seen him in 5years," my breath hitched and I stopped breathing, it wasn't until Carlisle wrapped his arms around me that I remembered to breathe again. "What are we going to do Carlisle?" I wasn't sure I wanted his answer but I leaned back into his embrace and closed my eyes wanting it all to go away, "It will be fine, Alice says that you will surprise us all with your reaction but that you should expect Irina to still try even though I'm with you now." I didn't know how I would cope with facing her, but I knew I would be fine because I had my family with me, and I had Carlisle, together we could face anything.

**Curse me all you want but Tanya is always used as the girl after a Cullen so i thought i would use Irina instead, she seems more Carlisle's type if you get my meaning x Please R + R**


	8. Mental Overload

**Sorry about the wait guys, I tried my best but some things just got in the way xx**

Bella paced the front of her class whilst her students did the work she had set. She just couldn't understand how her family could react the way they had, I mean if they had a problem they should have told us. Alice must've seen how it was going to end that's why they came home when they did instead of just waiting, although somehow I don't think its in reaction to Edward and Esme, that they are upset, more Irina's visit that has everyone's backs up.

I can understand why they might be worried though, I mean who wouldn't be worried about the actions of someone who has been pining after someone else for the best part of a century! Oh God! How am I going to cope I mean if she was the same when Carlisle was with Esme who is very beautiful as a vampire, how am I, a mere human supposed to compete? All the love in the world can't cope with that. Maybe I should just give up now, no Carlisle has already told me he isn't interested in her. Ha! Here I am pacing backwards and forwards arguing with myself, I should be committed. But how am I supposed to cope with all this, I was just getting used to the idea of seeing Edward and Esme again and now that's the least of my worries, I have to deal with Irina and hopefully, after me and Carlisle talk to her and tell her what's what she will see sense and back off.

I have worked out everything I am going to say to Edward and Esme, I just hope they will understand, I mean we parted ways amicably enough, granted if I had known the real reason it would have upset me more, but I didn't and nothing will change that. I just hope they both understand exactly how long I have loved and missed Carlisle, I definitely love him more than I ever could Edward, but it wasn't till he was gone that I realised how much Carlisle meant to me, I had vowed to find him one day, I just never realised he was looking for me. Now we are together finally I just want to get on with it all, the love, the change the happy ever after that both Carlisle and I deserve! I just hope we are strong enough to get to that point.

Back at home I tried my hardest to remain calm and nervousness free, although judging by the fact that Jasper had to go for a run I'm thinking I wasn't doing a good enough job of that, Carlisle should be back soon then I will properly calm down, Edward could never relax me like Carlisle does just by a look or touch.

"Relax Bella, Carlisle will be home in plenty of time before the others arrive," as if reading my mind Alice walked in the door with Jasper, "Sorry Jasper, I can't help it, I know it's not Edward and Esme that have me on edge, and I know Carlisle loves me but Irina has me a teeny bit nervous, do you think you can do you thing unless I tell you otherwise?" I wait silently expecting him to object but a brief inclination of his head lets me know he agrees. "Whatever happens Bella we are a family first and foremost, we love you and so does Carlisle, Irina is not part of this family and she never will be." Alice tried to reassure me, it worked a little bit but nothing could really help me except Carlisle, "Thank you Alice, I really appreciate both yours and everyone else's love and support." as the words left my mouth I heard Carlisle's car enter the drive way and I was running to meet him unable to wait longer than necessary, before the car had even stopped I had the door open and launched myself onto Carlisle's lap kissing him hard with my hands running through his hair. Finally stopping to speak, "I missed you today, we don't have long before Edward and Esme will be here with Irina, I wanted to be close to you, you soothe me more than Jasper's empathy." Resting my head on his shoulder I breathed him in, as he did the same his hands resting on my lower back, "Bella I missed you too, you have nothing to worry about I love you so much and after today we will get on with the rest of our lives together." He kissed me then nibbling on my lip as his hands went beneath the hem of my shirt I leaned into his touch deepening the kiss. "Ahem!" both our heads shot round then, wondering how they snuck up on Carlisle and his super hearing and who it was that would be so rude.

"Edward!" with that I passed out.

How long I was out I don't know but when I opened my eyes the curtains in my room were closed and I was alone, where's Carlisle? Is she here with him alone downstairs? Where is everyone else? Did Carlisle tell Edward everything about us? Did they argue over how things ended? They came early! Alice could have warned us! So many questions and no-one around to answer them, I felt sure someone would have been with me they are always so worried about the human.

After a quick visit to the bathroom to clean up, someone should have come upstairs by now Alice is always checking on me even though she knows i don't like her dressing me.

I headed downstairs expecting to find everyone in the lounge instead I could hear raised voices from the front of the house, as I opened the door everything went silent as I took in the scene in front of me.


	9. Confrontations

Standing on one side of the driveway was Esme and Irina, on the other was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, all snarling and snapping. Carlisle and Edward were shouting at each other in the middle arguing about me, and whether I should be here or not it would appear that Edward didn't know me and Carlisle were together., which is surprising because I'm sure he should have heard it in someone's thoughts unless they were all shielding him, Carlisle though would have been admitting it though loud and clear maybe Edward just didn't want to listen, he was shouting pretty loud maybe he wasn't paying attention.

Upon my appearance at the door though everyone stopped and turned to look at me. Before I could blink though Carlisle was beside me, "How are you Bella? Feeling better? Sorry I wasn't with you but things took an unexpected turn upon Edwards arrival." I glanced at Alice she glanced at me briefly before looking at the floor, "Sorry Bella the visions changed when you ran to meet Carlisle, Edwards reaction changed." I could understand that, Alice's visions were subjective we all knew that so I'm not surprised but what does surprise me is Edwards reaction to it all.

Looking at him now I could see hurt, betrayal and anger in his eyes, "Bella love, why are you here?" I walked up to him then, "What do you mean Edward? I live here!" he looked shocked at that, but responded quickly. "Bella, we agreed when we parted that you would get on with your life and stay away from vampires, how could you track them down, don't you realise they don't **want** to be with you, they feel **obligated** to stay because they left you all those years ago, come on I'll take you to a hotel till I can find you somewhere to live, I'm sure Esme can find something perfect for you." I held up my hand then and took a step back, turning and walking back to Carlisle, "No Edward, you need to understand something, I live here with Carlisle, they found me I didn't find them." He floundered then for something to say but came up with nothing, there was nothing he could say to that, then his face became completely unreadable, if it wasn't for Jasper's change in stance I wouldn't have known what to expect but I knew that Jasper would only react if he saw a threat to his family. "NO EDWARD STOP! This has nothing to do with you, if me and Carlisle want to be together you have no say, you have Esme, she is your mate as I am his."

Everything stopped then except a low growling coming from Jasper and Emmett, Alice and Rose just looked angry. Carlisle stood beside me the whole time his arm around me, he was tense, he was vibrating with anger at his sons reaction all things considered I'm not surprised.

I decided to diffuse the situation slightly, by approaching Esme, after all for a while she was my mother, "Esme, I've missed you how are you?" I didn't want to assume anything so I stopped just in front of her and looked at her waiting, "Oh Bella, I'm good, I was so excited when Carlisle said he was bringing a friend to see us I couldn't wait to see who he was with, I knew she must have been important to be bringing her to see us! I just can't believe its you!" She stepped forward to give me a hug but as we reached for each other Edward pulled her back, "No Esme, she doesn't belong with this family, she deserves to be human and one day her and Carlisle will thank me for letting her have a life." With that I was pulled behind my family as they all snapped and snarled at Edward, he backed away with Esme behind him looking scared. "Edward I think you should leave now if you want to stay in one piece, until you can accept us you are not a part of this family, Esme I have missed you and once Edward accepts this I would love to have a proper catch up with you." when I finished saying all that I noticed that they were alone, "Where is Irina?" I looked around at each members of my family they all shook their heads, nobody knew. "Edward, Esme would you be so kind as to find your friend and tell her I am sorry? I would love to meet her one day, not today everyone's emotions are running a little high, but one day soon." With that I turned and walked inside with Carlisle beside me, and the family right behind us. Leaving Edward and Esme stood alone in the drive.

**Irina POV**

I have been quite happy these past few months with Edward and Esme, getting to know the woman who I had spent years hating because she was with Carlisle and he was mine as far as I was concerned, I thing 5 years alone to think about things is quite enough time. I only originally stopped with Esme and Edward to find out where Carlisle was but Esme is a really lovely kind hearted woman, I couldn't help but stay and get to know her properly. The call from Carlisle a couple of days ago was just a bonus, although I might have to sort out this friend if she proves to be a problem, he just needs to be in a position to realise I'm the one for him!

Now you can imagine my shock when we turn up and it turns out Edward already knows this friend and it was none other than the human he was with for a while. This should be easy, like taking candy from a baby! I stand back and watch the fireworks go off between Edward and everyone else until she makes an appearance at the door, Well now she is actually quite beautiful I can see why Carlisle likes her, but she is only human that can never compare to what I can give Carlisle, I can give him an eternity of love and passion and he will never have to lower himself to being with a human again.

She has quite a backbone I'll give her that! Arguing with Edward she has courage, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought it might be, I think I might have to find a different way to get rid of her. Actually now might be a good time to leave before Edward hears what I have planned for the human, he may not like the fact they are together but he still cares for her. Well he has an eternity to get over her just like Carlisle they will be both come round once she is out of the way.

**Well Esme and Bella are all good, Edward is on touchy ground, and Irina well she is in a dangerous place! ;)**

**Thanks for you reviews xx**


	10. Frustrations

**Sorry for the long wait but RL has been kinda hectic misxed with writers block, i just couldn't find the words to finish this chapter but now should be back on a more regular update :)**

Rather than sit and listen to what I know will be a long winded apology from Alice about how she should have seen it sooner, and the looks of pity and anger from the others I decide to head up to my room. I know they aren't angry at me just the way Edward reacted, he was the only problem how could he say I don't belong and that I am just a burden, whilst that may be true I am only human after all Carlisle would have said something, if not him Rose has never been shy about telling me what's what.

Why can't everything be simple? I hate knowing what has happened to this family and knowing it was because of me that there is a divide yet again how is a girl supposed to react? I do the only thing I can, I cry, I cry for myself, for Esme, and for everyone else in this family that are hurting because me and Carlisle are together. Why can;t they all just understand you can't help who you love, it just happens!

I don't know how long I cried but I suddenly noticed two arms surrounding me from behind, just holding me, rubbing soothing circles on my arms, that at some stage had wrapped around myself. "I'm Sorry Carlisle" the arms squeezed me firmly but gently,

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella, it was all on Edward, he never should have said the things he did."

Turning in his arms I wrap myself around his body finding comfort in his embrace, but something niggles in the back of my mind whilst I think over everything that happened today, "Carlisle, what happened to Irina? Why did she disappear like that?" I felt his whole body tense before he answered me, "She ran, we don't know where she went or why but she didn't stay around long after you appeared," Because of me, thats why she ran isn't it? Because she thought she could finally have you, then to see me, she realised she missed her chance to have you again."

Silence surrounded us as we just held each other close, I breathed in his scent as he peppered kisses over my hair, we were both lost in our own thoughts about it all, one thing kept playing on my mind though and Carlisle picked up on this as he whispered "What has you worried Bella?" Could I voice my concerns and worry Carlisle, he would want to know but I don't think I can tell him, our whole relationship was still reasonably new I didn't want to rock the boat. "Bella?" OK, I might as well tell him he isn't going to let it go and he can always tell when I'm lying, "She's going to cause trouble for us isn't she? I mean you said she was always trying to come between you and Esme, there's nothing to stop her trying with us, except she has a whole lot of stuff she can bring up, like mine and Edwards history, the fact I'm still human and that you were with Esme for over seventy years, that I'm younger than you, the list is endless." I couldn't stop it as my voice rose in pitch till I was hysterical, then once I started thinking about it the possibility of losing Carlisle made the tears I had thought were all dried up start falling again. God! I'm such a mess all because of one vampire, who wanted my mate.

WOAH! Where did that thought come from? Did I really just think about Carlisle being my mate? I mean I know I said it to Edward but that was just venting wasn't it?

"Bella calm down sweetheart, everything will work out, Irina can't come between us with anything from the past because there are no secrets between us, we both know the other so well, that nothing she can say will hurt either of us, you have no reason to think that it will. I love you and you love me that's all that matters, nobody else's opinions matter but ours" and he leaned down and kissed me so sweetly I couldn't help but respond, deepening the kiss, our tongues dancing a dance as old as time together.

Carlisle rolled onto his back taking me with him as I straddled his body, never breaking the kiss, his hands went into my hair holding me to him kissing me deeper and sweeter than he ever had before. My hands ran down his sides feeling the muscle rippling under my hands as I found the buttons on his shirt, undoing each one at a time as Carlisle's kisses changed into a passion he had never shown before, in all the time we had been together we had yet to take that next step, both being worried for different reasons, Carlisle was worried he would hurt me, and me worried I wouldn't be enough. Even with all of our reassurances we still had yet to get there together, but that was all about to change. As I was about to pull away from the kiss to remove my shirt, he rolled us over so I was beneath him, kissing me and holding me so softly, but it gave me the perfect opportunity to finish removing his shirt from his shoulders as I pushed against the material Carlisle obliged with a soft moan I barely heard, "Bella..." it was a sound I had dreamt of.

His kisses grew gentler and longer, moving down my neck and back up to the soft skin just below my ear, it was so soft I wouldn't have felt it except for the fact that his tongue followed it and left a very erotic trail down to the valley of my breasts that he had managed to clear of clothing whilst I had otherwise been occupied. He tore at my bra leaving me completely at his mercy as his eyes flickered over my now partially naked body making me feel wetter than I was before just from a glance!

"CARLISLE, BELLA. COME DOWN WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM" Alice shouted up the stairs, I knew it was for my benefit but still couldn't she choose better timing! Closing my eyes I couldn't move and neither did Carlisle I just stayed exactly where he was above me, when I opened my eyes, I could see he felt exactly the same as me, desperate for each other yet knowing that it had to be important for Alice to interrupt us. I reached up to kiss him gentle and he deepened it, exploring my mouth with his tongue, and mine battling his neither conceding but both winning.

We drew apart knowing that if we didn't get dressed and down stairs to find out what was going on Alice would be up here with everyone in tow!


	11. Everyone's Anger

**Sorry for the delay in the update xx**

**Bella POV**

After dressing and heading downstairs, we found everyone in the lounge, Alice was pacing up and down whilst everyone else just sat around in various positions. Emmett gave a knowing smirk as I sat on Carlisle's lap before Rose smacked him for it. Alice chose that moment to let loose a little whine, all eyes in the room snapped to her in an instance, Jasper was the first to respond "What is it Alice what have you seen?" "I don't know what's changed, I don't understand why they would do this, I thought he understood, how could I not have realised this would happen I had looked at every possible outcome for every possible choice!" It was at that point that everyone realised Alice was speaking to us as much as to herself, whatever it was she was suffering self doubt, on everything up to this point and from this point! "ALICE!" I shouted, I didn't need to but I was stressed and frustrated, it certainly stopped her pacing but not the muttering she was doing under her breath and if I could hear it so could everyone else. "Just tell us what is going on and maybe we can figure out what is wrong." She nodded slightly and moved to stand beside Jasper holding his hand I'm sure it was for comfort and reassurance as much as support. Whatever Alice had to say must be bad.

"Carlisle, it's the Volturi." Everyone gasped and started speaking all at once, I couldn't focus on any one conversation so instead I focused on Carlisle and what he was saying to Alice. "But Alice how would they know? I don't believe Edward would do this to us let alone Esme she understand how important Bella is to me!" Alice looked at me then before looking back at Carlisle, apprehension written all over her face before she spoke, "It wasn't Edward that did this, it was Irina." And with that one sentence there was silence in the room.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me tightly pulling me against him and as he did so I could feel a rumble in his chest, turning to Jasper I knew it wasn't a good rumble, in fact everyone in the family had a look of hatred on their faces and I'm sure it was aimed at Irina.

"Jasper, take Carlisle to hunt you are the only one who can help him at the moment and me and the others will stay here and think up a plan of action."

"NO I will not leave you and you cannot ask me too," stroking his face and kissing him gently, "Yes Carlisle I do ask you too you need to hunt and calm down, I love you and will see you soon." With that being said Jasper pushed him towards the door and together they ran into the forest at the back of the property.

Turning from the door I faced the rest of the family, looking each of them in the eye, I knew what I had to say next was going to go one of two ways either a fight would break out, mainly Rose and Emmett or they would all admit defeat in the face of the situation knowing that nothing can be done. "Rose, Emmett and Alice the time has come for you to decide whether I join this family properly," knowing that the brothers will force a decision when they arrive, "or we wait and let them decide. Either way I will need your backing when I speak to Carlisle. I need a moment so I will leave you to discuss it."

Walking away know they are deciding my fate was hard but knew in the end they would choose in favour of my change, Carlisle will want me to decide without the added pressure but either way a decision would always need to be made and he knows this.

**Carlisle POV**

I couldn't believe it! I never thought that Irina would betray the family this way, not even over her thoughts about us I just didn't believe it but then she did follow me for years and try all that bullshit with Esme when we were together and we weren't even mated, to try it with my actual Mate just seems stupid and irresponsible. Maybe I was giving her too much credit, she was still chasing me after being repeatedly being told no, I just never thought she would go to the Volturi, in my mind that is the biggest betrayal, anything else and I would have forgiven in time but not this. Looking around I see Jasper breaking trees and growling, then I realise my anger had spilled over into him, was I really that angry? "I'm sorry Jasper," hanging my head I think of Bella and calm myself enough that Jasper can do the same. "I understand Carlisle and now I can see why Bella sent us out, she knew what would happen, just be grateful we weren't in the house you never would have calmed down I would have just projected straight back!" and I couldn't help but nod in agreement, because he would have then Bella could have been hurt and then I would never have forgiven myself. "Would you like to hunt now?" "Yes I think that would be a good idea, then we will return I need to see Bella," he nodded in understanding.

After taking down a couple of deer me and Jasper returned to the house to find Rose, Emmett and Alice in a heated debate and Bella nowhere in sight, but by following her heartbeat I knew she was upstairs in our room. "What's up why isn't Bella down here?" Looking around the room I saw everyone give each other worried looks before turning to look at the floor all except Jasper because he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"She left us to make a decision on her humanity, she wants us to decide for her so they Volturi don't have to." Alice answered so quietly, if I'd been human I wouldn't have heard her. "SHE DID WHAT!"

Running to our room I found Bella stood at the window her arms wrapped around herself just staring out of the window. Walking up behind her I knew I could never be without this divine creature in my life if she wasn't with me then I would cease to exist she was a part of who I was if she wanted this life who was I to deny her that. Wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her body against mine I kissed her temple, and said the words I knew she was waiting to hear, "I will change you whenever you say the words, I cannot deny you any longer, I love you Bella." With that she turned in my arms and kissed me with all the love she possessed for me.

**What do you think should be next another encounter with Edward or some bonding time with the family? xx**


	12. Surprise Visits

**Thanks to Babe Pryor for pre-reading this chapter your a Star xx**

**Alice POV**

How could I not have seen it sooner? Irina was always deluded with regards to Carlisle but to go to the Volturi? Surely she knows that that would just turn Carlisle away from her! I would have expected something from Edward, I mean he thought he was leaving for the better! Even if he does have Esme he honestly thought Bella would be better off, he wasn't to know that Carlisle was her destiny even back then, he should have waited they all should have, if they had listened when I told them to wait it out we wouldn't be in this situation now!

After hearing Carlisle's declaration I decided to send the boys hunting and me and Rose would go shopping we needed to get some things for Bella.

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that Carlisle is going to actually give me what I want! I mean I pretty much wanted to join his family from the start but now I would be doing it in my rightful position, as Carlisle's Mate and partner. I would say wife but we haven't actually got that far in discussing things between us, but you never know I would like to have the choice one day but right now I'm just happy with the two of us as we are.

A couple of days later I had given notice at the school, and everything else was taken care off, not much really since I had been living with the Cullen's but we did have to find somewhere else to move to I mean we can't very well stay where we were with me as a new born, although Carlisle had experience with newborns we had decided to move south towards Texas, I know it was sunny down there but at the same time we would be far away from human civilisation and closer to Jasper's friends who had experience with newborns to help the family with me during my first year.

Alice said she saw being exceptional as a newborn, but as they are ruled by blood lust mainly and their emotions Jasper doesn't want to take the risk as her visions are subjective, better to be safe than sorry, plus all that space will give me a chance to spend time with Carlisle properly without other people close by.

"Alice, are you sure everything is ready for the trip?" I looked in the direction I had seen her disappear shortly before, "Yes Bella, you will be flying out tomorrow morning and Peter and Charlotte will be meeting you at the airport with Jazz's truck, I've already sent your stuff ahead so its ready for when you get there and this house is all shut up except yours and Carlisle's room obviously!" She smirked at me at that, everyone was going ahead of us and me and Carlisle would go down separately, they said it was because they wanted to make sure everything was ready for my first year and was safe, but we all knew the real reason was because Carlisle wanted one last night alone before my change.

So we are all set the others have left, Carlisle is out hunting and I am making sure I have everything packed that I want to take, I know Alice will have a whole new wardrobe ready but I need some things of my own. I hear the door open downstairs and call out, "I'll be right down," I zip my bag up and head downstairs all excited about, having Carlisle to myself, to stop in my tracks at the bottom of the stairs.

Not who I was expecting, not at all.

**Caius POV**

I can't help but stare at the woman in front of me, she was not what I was expecting, I knew who it was upon opening the door the scent would forever haunt my mind, but still it was a surprise to see my indiscretion standing in front of me in Carlisle's home. When Irina turned up in Volterra I was instantly sent by Aro to sort this mess out, he knew I would not allow the Cullen's to walk away this time, I am not the softie my brother is when it comes to Carlisle.

But the problem now is that I cannot deal with the problem now I am here, I could never hurt her it would hurt me to hurt her.

"Hello Bella." I look her over as I wait for a reply, she has filled out a bit since I last saw her she looks amazing.

"Caius, how are you?" She looks towards the door as she acknowledges me before looking me in the eye again.

"I am good, it is good to see you again, may I ask what your doing here? I am looking for Carlisle."

"He is out hunting, should be back soon, do you wanna wait for him through here? I'm just going to make something to eat." Without looking back she walks away through a door which I assume is the kitchen.

Just as I'm about to follow her through Carlisle walks through the door and he is less than happy to see me. "Caius, what a pleasure." His eyes dart around before resting on the door where Bella just disappeared and I know he is worried about her. "Don't worry Carlisle I won't hurt Bella, she is special, more than you know."Walking through the door I go to find Bella, I have to tell her why I am here and it won't go down well with either of them.

Taking a seat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen whilst Bella works on the other side of it I start with small talk just catching up with how she has been, before moving onto slightly more tricky subjects.

"Carlisle you know why I am here?" A slight nod of the head in acknowledgement.

"Good then you know I have to do something, Aro can never know she lives, Irina is after blood, Bella's blood specifically. And for the record I never knew who I was after when I came here Bella I didn't know it was you." Carlisle looks surprised at this, I shouldn't be surprised though, Bella didn't know I was Volturi when I met her 3years ago, I was just another vampire to her and it was refreshing to be around someone who knew about us, and wasn't afraid or trying desperately to be turned, Bella was just Bella.

One thing I did know no matter how much I loved her, Carlisle is her Mate and it makes me glad I let her go so he could be the one to turn her, it will make their bond stronger than it is already.

"I will find a way to hide this from Aro, just make sure you turn her soon before Aro seeks you out to be sure, I will tell him you were already in the change when I arrived, he will have no room to argue at that the law is being upheld. And I will take care of Irina."

Turning to leave I just had one thing left to say, "Bella, I'm glad it's Carlisle, you deserve the best and he's a good man, but know if you ever need me I will always be there for you." And with that I swept out of the room, vowing to seek revenge on Irina for desiring Bella's death.

**Thanks for reading i know you all wanted the 'change' but i needed to include this bit first because Cauis comes into it later on xx**


	13. Confessions

**Again thanks to Babe Pryor for pre-reading xx**

**Bella POV**

After Caius left, I finished cooking my dinner and sat down to eat it, ignoring the look of disbelief and hurt on Carlisle's face, he wanted answers I knew that but he was going to have to wait.

After I had finished I went to sit down in the living room, I wasn't about to have this discussion in our bedroom. Luckily he followed albeit slowly and he sat on the opposite end of the sofa to me but I knew this would hurt us both, before I began I took a few deep breathes.

"I met Caius 3years ago in a nightclub, he saved me from some people who were a bit too drunk that night, I know what he was as soon as he touched me and put me behind him, I only knew him as Caius, I didn't know he was from the Volturi otherwise I wouldn't have had anything to do with him I promise you that Carlisle." He just looked at me and nodded for me to continue although I noticed his hands were clenched, whether that was because of the story or that it was Caius.

_Flashback_

_I had barely stepped foot in the club with Angela when the hairs on the back of my neck raised up,I couldn't see anything as I looked around but I made sure to keep an eye out, the last thing I needed was a run in with anyone tonight, I just wanted to relax, have a few drinks and see where the evening took us. About an hour before we were going to leave we were both up on the dance floor when I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck and my whole body stiffened, knowing what that meant, I turned slowly to find myself staring into the most vivid red eyes I have ever seen, I knew what it meant but I also knew that running was pointless I knew what they indicated. Edward made sure I knew what red eyes meant when we were together, and I knew that the eyes I was staring avidly into meant they had recently fed. The face that accompanied those eyes was gorgeous, but then being a vampire what would you expect?I was aware that Angela was nudging me but I couldn't form a sentence to explain, eventually I turned to her and made our excuses to leave, when I turned back to him he had vanished, I kind of knew he would but was disappointed at the same time._

_It was several days before I saw him again, in a coffee shop close to my apartment and I approached him, I don't know why I just had this overwhelming desire to be close to him, "Caius" he said as he held out a chair for me to sit with him, "Bella, nice to meet you" we talked about the weather, university anything we could think of, he took me to dinner and then walked me home._

_It carried on like that for a few months before we took the next step in our friendship, we had grown close in all that time together and it was just so easy and comfortable, a relationship seemed the next logical step, obviously his diet was an issue that I tried raising with him he just said it was who he was and he wasn't going to change it, and I never mentioned it again. _

_We became intimate and very close, he moved in with me and would hunt whilst I was working so I wouldn't be as conscious of it but it still bothered me. After 6months he broached the subject of changing me, he tried to persuade me saying he loved me and that he wanted forever with me but I couldn't do it, after the Cullen's left all those years ago the idea of eternity just wasn't the same for me. He tried to change my mind but unless he changed me against my will I wouldn't do it and he knew it, so he let me go making me promise to forget him and everything I knew about him. It was the least I could do I knew what would happen to the both of us if the Volturi found out! But I missed him so much Angela stayed with me for a few weeks just so I had someone with me I was devastated, yet another person could leave me after I let them into my heart. I was so stupid! When will I learn that loving someone only brings me heartache, so with that said I vowed never to love again._

"And I didn't until you came back into my life Carlisle and made me realise I never stopped loving you, yes I loved Caius but he wasn't you and never would be, it wasn't until you left me in Forks that I realised I loved you all along it was never Edward, he just brought me closer to you that was all!" When I had finished telling Carlisle he pulled me to my feet and kissed me, I couldn't help but smile that he was still here and with me after I told him about Caius and me.

He held my hands rubbing soothing circles on the backs of my hands, "I can't pretend to know the relationship you had with him, it makes me jealous to know he got to make love to you before me but at the same time I am glad that you felt you could love again after all that my family did to you in leaving you." He hung his head at that and sat back down pulling me with him onto his lap. "I can never make up for it but I can make new memories for you from now, and love you just as much as I did then, but actually show you."

Looking into his eyes I placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Show me Carlisle," and I kissed him fully on the mouth licking his bottom lip before delving it into his mouth for a searing kiss. "Oh Bella" He picked me up and gently carried me upstairs. Slowly he put me on my feet and kissed me, his hands rubbing soothing circles on my back gently pulling me closer to his body till I was flush with him, I could feel where our bodies touched from breast to hip, his erection was very prominent against my lower belly. I had no doubt in my mind that he wanted me every bit as much as I wanted him. Running my hands up his shoulders and through his hair I gave the hair on the nape of his neck a little tug with one hand whilst the other hand started unbuttoning his shirt, I didn't get far before Carlisle grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head, and kissing along my jaw to whisper in my ear, "tonight Bella I am going to show you just how much I love you, and this delectable body of yours."

Walking backwards he pushed me down so I was laying down in the middle of the bed and letting go of my hands he ran them back down my body brushing the outside of my breasts before resting on my hips. Where he proceeded to undo my jeans and slowly pulling them down my hips, once they were off he kissed up the inside of each leg as he came back up my body laying his body gently over mine he took possession of my mouth leaving no part unexplored as he used his hands to edge my top up my body to pull it over my head so quickly his mouth barely left mine.

As he kissed me his hands up and down my body with the barest of caresses that anticipation was making me rub my thighs together in need of his touch, finally his touches got to be more as he raised himself up so he could look down on my body, just the look of want in his eyes was enough to make me moist for him, he closed his eyes as the scent of my arousal hit him, I could faintly hear a growl from him, as he leaned down and ran his tongue over my nipples which were bare already because I failed to put a bra on when I got out of the shower. He sucked my nipple whilst his other hand tweaked and pulled gently on the other one, my hands couldn't help but reach out to run through his hair tugging on the nape of his neck pulling his head closer as I did.

My breathing became more rapid as his mouth moved down my body to my belly button, dipping in before he continued on down to my panty line slowly removing them with his hands as he licked the skin he discovered with each inch he went lower. Once my panties were gone he sat back on his knees and slowly removed his shirt at which I licked my lips at each inch of body exposed, he then stood up and removed his trousers and briefs before lowering himself back to the bed next to me running his hand down my chest before running them softly through the curls at the apex of my thighs. He kissed me deeply before kissing back down my body and finally reaching my soaking wet pussy to run his tongue across my clit in a very erotic gesture that had me arching off the bed, as he continued licking and sucking at my clit his hand came up to my belly where he proceeded to hold me to the bed. With every pass of his tongue I could feel the coil in the pit of my belly tightening to such a point that when he placed a finger in my pussy I couldn't hold in the moans any longer, "Carlisle! Oh God!" I could feel him smiling against me as he continued licking me slowly. Drawing his body slowly up mine he kissed my neck and along my jaw before kissing me so slowly my heart melted a little bit more for him he was so tender, "I told you I would show you how much I love you Bella," as he laid between my legs I wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer so his tip was just touching my hot core ready for him "I love you Carlisle" and I kissed him moaning softly into his mouth and that was it he pushed into me and we both moaned loudly in unison, the combination of my heat and his cold and I was alive with need, I needed him to take me, I didn't want gentle, feeling him inside me was like touching paper to a flame I was instantly alight. "Carlisle I need you hard and deep, Now!" my gorgeous man didn't need telling twice as he willingly obliged going deeper and harder and faster, kissing me our tongues fighting with a passion that matched our bodies. And as I felt my orgasm start to wash over me his kisses began to get frenzied, down my jaw to my neck and as I felt Carlisle s hit he paused fractionally in his kisses before he drew back and bit into my shoulder, I felt another orgasm hit almost instantly before the pain started briefly then it was gone as Carlisle licked my neck.

Our bodies ceased to move as Carlisle froze in place above me our breathing laboured as he whispered "I'm sorry Bella," over and over again. Placing my hands on either side of his head and looking into his eyes, "Never apologise for that, ever! It was beautiful and you needed to mark me I understand that and so should you, its part of your nature and I would be extremely upset if you didn't mark me as yours." With that I kissed him tenderly pulling him to me and holding him against me.

I drifted off to sleep glad that Carlisle had marked me, I was his forever and always, and in a few days we would be one step closer to eternity together.

**Up in the next chapter is the big change, and it will be in Carlisle's POV let me know what you think xx**


	14. Questions

**Bella POV**

I didn't quite expect yesterday to go as it did, between Caius' surprise visit and having to tell Carlisle all about my relationship with the other vampire, the last thing I expected was something as erotic as Carlisle marking me, let lone making love to me! A day for surprises all around but I'm sure Alice must have seen something, after all she did leave our bedroom unpacked and I'm sure no matter what had been decided between us Carlisle would never have made love to me, he just wasn't ready. To be honest though I'm glad it happened the way it did it needed to be that way in order for Carlisle to be happy with his decision to claim me as his, and he didn't disappoint!

I didn't want to move from the bed because then I would have to acknowledge that in a few hours we would be back with the family and no longer alone, which had infinite more possibilities. But then avoiding the inevitable would have repercussions beyond just Alice, that included the Volturi and a few other choice people.

Carlisle must have heard me stir because I could suddenly smell coffee and decided to jump in the shower before heading down. Upon making it down the stairs I went straight into his arms kissing him gently before thanking him for my coffee.

"We should make a move shortly before Alice sends a search party, you know she will have everything all set to a schedule to make sure it went without a hitch."

"Mmmhmmm, She has already phoned this morning to make sure I wouldn't go along with your decision to just stay in bed all day, although after she mentioned that my mind went into overdrive with the possibilities." Carlisle just smirked at me as he saw me blush, because he now knew what I had been thinking because of Alice and what I was thinking about his words, either way I was completely undone and we either needed to leave right now or just go straight back to bed, secretly hoping for the latter!

Walking towards me with a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, he took me in his arms and kissed me caressing my mouth like he did my body last night, promising much more to come, "Bella, we have to go now, but later we will continue this I promise." He winked at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the front door.

**Alice POV**

Setting up the house always took longer these days, without Esme's design flare that she always used, maybe if I called her she would come and help, it would only be moving everything up a little sooner and I know the others would like to see the family together again, and it would give Bella and Edward chance to discuss everything and get it all out in the open before she changes. "Jasper I'm going into town to get some bits, coming?" I didn't need to ask I knew he would but I liked to ask anyway, made him feel better about having to make choices.

After I had picked up everything I needed we stopped on the way back to hunt, and I used the time to phone Esme and Edward, I didn't know how receptive they would be to this call and what I was going to tell them.

It only rang twice before it was picked up, Jasper sent calm my way with a bit of confidence, because this was going to be hard for even me to do, I just didn't know what they would decide. "Edward, Esme I'm glad you answered I almost feared you wouldn't."

"What do you want Alice?"

"Well Esme I wondered if you could come and help us decorate the new house? Bella and Carlisle will be here soon and it needs to be ready for after Bella's change."

"Of course I will Alice I would be honored to do that for you, I'm assuming just the three double rooms?"

"Well I would like you to do a room for yourselves as well its time you came back to the family, well actually you will be after Edward has spoken with Bella and laid the past to rest."

There was a moment of silence before Esme responded, "Of course Alice tell me where and we will meet you there in 48hours we have some things to take care of first."

Yeah sure see you then, and Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"We've missed you, both of you." With that I hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief, half of the battle was over, the other half would be when Esme and Edward find out what Irina has done and Caius' part in it all. I think their reaction will surprise us all.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted Edward and Bella's conversation to have a chapter to itself. Hope you like xx**


	15. Acceptance

We had driven to the airport leaving the car in long stay parking before catching a flight the majority of the way,we then picked up Jasper's truck from the airport when we arrived, before Carlisle would drive the rest of the way. The drive to the new house was eventful, Carlisle decided he couldn't possibly wait till we got to the new house before marking my body as his again. It would appear that now Carlisle has done it once he wants to make sure it never wears away, although I'm sure that's not a possibility!

Pulling up to the house, I notice two things, the house is amazing and Edward's car is in the drive, I know this because I used to dream about that car.

Carlisle must have realised the same time I did except he was slightly happier about it than I was, although I knew his happiness would be directly affected by my reaction. Luckily for him I had decided that it was time to put the past to bed, preferably before my change so it made it ideal that he was here, maybe Alice had played a part but I would also like to think that Edward had the same thoughts I did and was here of his own accord.

Smiling I gave the response I knew he was waiting for, "It's OK Carlisle, this needs to be done and I know you want Edward and Esme back with the family." His smile got even brighter at that "OK Bella as long as your happy with this." I nodded before reaching for the door handle to get out, but as usual he beat me to it and helped me out, together we walked up the path to the door to face the family together, something must have been happening inside because Carlisle had a slight smirk to his gorgeous face that he tried hiding when I looked to him, "they have..." he paused briefly, "been expecting our arrival." Oh boy, I knew what that meant!

Walking I was surprised to find everyone all seated in the lounge, Jasper and Alice on one sofa, Emmett and Rose on the other sofa whilst Edward and Esme were seated at the dining table up the other end of the room apprehension written all over their faces, probably wondering how I would react to their appearance in my new house. "Esme, I love what you have done with the house" I smiled brightly knowing that looking around only she could have pulled this together, even Alice with all her fashion knowledge could never have created a room as gorgeous as this, this screamed Esme. And with that they all erupted into speech at once trying to get our attention before Carlisle made a slight noise and there was utter silence, they all looked... well speechless! Carlisle somehow knew I would want to talk to Edward alone and took the initiative and I love him for it, "Esme dear would you like to go hunt with me? It has been a while since we have hunted together and I would love to hear what you have been up to lately." She looked surprised but masked it well knowing the same as Carlisle that we would need to talk, "Of course Carlisle lead the way." After a kiss to my cheek he followed Esme out the door, everyone else obviously took the hint too because suddenly everyone disappeared except Edward.

"So..." I stepped into the room and sat down on the sofa with my legs under me, making myself comfortable I knew it could take a while.

"Bella I'm sorry for my behaviour the last time we saw each other I was out of order for what I said." he moved to the sofa across from me and I could see the general remorse.

"It's OK Edward, I understand your motivation for the things you said but you have to understand this is my life I had no desire to upset things but they found me! Do you understand that?" I took a deep breath knowing that getting upset wouldn't help us sort this out.

"We grew apart and whilst I don't blame you for following your heart I do blame you for not telling me the truth all those years ago, you could have told me about you and Esme before you left, I wouldn't have felt so guilty about the feelings I had for Carlisle if you had, I felt bad because he was who I wanted and yet I was with you, then when you left I was broken because you were my last link to him, I lost him when you left." I couldn't help the tears that spilled at my words, because it was the truth, one I didn't want to face but a truth none the less. I died when he left because he was my last reminder of what I had let go when Carlisle drove away.

"I..I'm Sorry, I could have handled things better we both could have, yes I know I did wrong Bella but you didn't tell me about Carlisle either, if I had known I would have told you sooner and I would have made Carlisle stay. Sorry for not being what you needed and for not giving you what you wanted."

With that I realised he was right, we were both wrong all we could do was move forward from this point, learn from our mistakes and try to build the friendship we should have had from the beginning, "All we can do is take it one day at a time." With that I stood and moved toward him, all negative feelings put aside you tend to embrace family and friends when you haven't seen them for a while, and that's what Edward was, a friend. He embraced me back with as much enthusiasm knowing that when Carlisle got back I would be stuck to him like glue, mated pairs weren't as comfortable sharing new bonds with other people, as older couples.

"So has Alice told you about Irina?" He looked at me then puzzled, "No" "Oh...Oh OK maybe we should wait for everyone to come home before we discuss things then." He just nodded with a very tense look on his face.

We spent the next hour or so just talking about nothing and everything catching up on each others lives including our relationships with our mates. Before long Edward moved away to the other couch and Carlisle came walking through the door, straight to me, kissing me and holding me close, "How was your catch up?" I nodded, looking around noticing it was just us in the room. "A bit of warning that they didn't know about Irina and the Volturi! I was a bit stumped when I mentioned that, I told him to wait till we were all together." I felt him nod against me as he held me close pulling me onto his lap, leaving kisses along my jaw to the hollow of my ear, whispering "If we didn't have a houseful of vampires now Bella..." he didn't need to finish that sentence I understood completely.

**Carlisle POV**

It was hard being away from Bella knowing she was alone with Edward, I knew nothing would happen but I didn't want her to be upset by the past, and remembering all our missed time always upset her. I hunted quickly not wanting to be away too long but be gone long enough that they could sort things out properly. Me and Esme didn't feel the need to catch up I had kept in contact over the years and she knew me well enough to know my mind would be on Bella anyway.

Two hours was long enough I felt, and Alice hadn't phoned to say otherwise so I didn't see a problem going back, I could hear them chatting like they were old friends, I was glad they had got to that stage, I knew they would Bella wouldn't want bad feelings between her and Edward for the families sake as much as mine, although I knew my feelings would be taking precedence in her mind. Walking up to her and kissing her I breathed her in holding her close, I couldn't help it but two hours was along time away from her, I struggled to be normal for her.

After we had spent some time alone we decided that it was time we told Esme and Edward about Irina.

"Family Meeting in the lounge." I didn't say it loud, I didn't need to and Bella knew that, I smiled and kissed her briefly as everyone entered the room.

"Most of you know what happened after we were all together last time some of you don't, now Edward, Esme, Rose and Emmett after you all left the other day we had a visitor a rather important one." I looked at them all in turn before continuing.

"It would seem that Irina left us to go to the Volturi, and tell them we had a human pet, now our visitor was a friend of Bella's from a couple of years ago," I saw Edward's face distort as he saw what sort of friend he was to her I knew he wouldn't be happy but I'm now glad she had that friendship. "It turns out our dear Bella here had romantic liaisons with none other than Caius Volturi, who upon seeing that it was Bella, walked away saying he would keep the brothers away till she has been changed, he will tell them it was a misunderstanding brought about by a jealous woman. Although she will have suitable punishment for lying to the Volturi, Caius said he would make sure of it, and to call upon him any time we needed him." Everyone looked shocked and couldn't stop looking at Bella, who was blushing a beautiful shade under the scrutiny. "I didn't know his full name back then he was just Caius to me, I didn't question him not having a last name he told me he was a nomad and didn't have one. I believed him." I could understand her reasoning. "Jasper when will Peter and Charlotte be coming back?" Best to change the subject Bella was getting really embarrassed and I knew Emmett would make it worse anyway when he gets her alone, chuckling to myself I thought of how she was going to put him in his place when he tried.

"They should be back from hunting in a few days they wanted to give us chance to get settled in and Bella used to her surroundings before they appeared with red eyes and didn't want to make her uncomfortable, although it would appear that is an unnecessary gesture!" We all laughed at that before settling into casual chatter between the group. All fears put to rest for now about the Volturi and Irina.


	16. Opinionated

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Apologies for the lateness of the update, but family came first and then I lost my internet! Enjoy xx**

**Again many thanks to Babe Pryor for pre-reading this for me xx**

**Jasper POV**

Bella has been exceptional since the day we walked back into her life. She accepted us back and with a few heart to hearts and talking we finally got to where we were now. Carlisle is happy, the family is back together, and that is the thing that a lot of us have missed the most, our brother Edward, we can't call Esme mum any more but we are still glad to have her back within the family where she belongs. The family dynamics have changed and that will take some getting used to, but Bella has taken it all in her stride, accepting the position of Matriarch of the family with ease. A lot of that probably down to the fact that she has grown and lived her life, she has loved and lost and matured with it all. And to top it all, human drinking vampires in her past! For that though, we are grateful but still, we should have stayed in the first place and none of this would have happened. We all could have saved so much heartache if Carlisle had just told Bella his true feelings all those years ago, but then I suppose if he had they wouldn't be the amazing couple they are now, they needed the time apart to grow stronger and learn to appreciate their part in each others lives more.

Once Peter and Charlotte get here the change will take place, I'm glad that Peter and Char will have their place in Bella's life, they will finally understand how exceptional the human part of her is and how amazing she will be, although Peter already had an idea this was coming when I phoned him he had already started the run to us! How he knew where we would be is beyond me but he did, it is not my place to question why but be thankful it is. Carlisle and Bella's revelation about Caius was a bit of a shock to us all, when we left we thought Bella would no longer have anything to do with this world but to be involved in it with one the Volturi brothers no less that is... there are no words. But right now I am grateful that she had that connection, even if it is for purely selfish reasons in that he will protect her and us from Aro.

Alice has said that Bella will be an exceptional newborn, but I am apprehensive as newborns are so erratic I don't know how she could possibly see how Bella will react, but again it is not my place to question but be grateful because if she is, it will be easier on me on the whole. Reliving a newborns year no matter how much I care for the person it will be hard and that makes it even harder to know that Bella is my family, I know how hard it will be if Alice is wrong. Not that I ever bet against Alice but even she is infallible.

**Edward POV**

How did I get to this point? I left six years ago to give Bella a chance to live her life, and here I am finding out that she never left this world, I'm glad I left, it meant I was finally able to be with Esme in the way I should have been able to, but still I never meant for Bella to end up back here, within the family. Looking back I should have told her about Esme and the real reason behind me leaving but I couldn't, I couldn't find the words to break her heart more than I already thought I had and now I find out that her heart actually broke when Carlisle left all those months before. Bella is amazing really, to have lived her life, lived and loved Caius and to still end up at this point tells me she was meant to be here all along, I know I shouldn't have gone against Alice but at the same time she needed to live in order to get to this point, otherwise she could have missed out on so many opportunities, so in that way I knew I had done the right thing. After talking to her and thinking back on it all she was right, we could have done it all differently but that's the past all we can do is look to the future, it took Esme a lot of patience to try to make me see that the past can't be changed but the future can be whatever I want it to be. And now I can see what she means, I can't change what happened with Bella and the way I handled things but I can change how things are between us from now on, and work on building our friendship up. Only Bella could possibly walk from one dangerous situation to another, not only did she find a human drinker to have a relationship with but she found one of the most dangerous ones in this world. But she had found love with him, maybe she changed him for the better, the fact that he left her alive and obviously didn't tell Aro says a lot about the depth of their relations and his feelings for her. Which is all I really wanted for her.

Although I would never wish this life on anyone unless they have their soul mate, I would wish for nothing more than this for Bella, Carlisle needs her and she needs him, together they can do anything be anything, I can see that now I couldn't before. When she's changed they will finally be able to truly be anything together. And all I want is my family together properly.

**Emmett POV**

I have my little sister back in the family and now Edward and Esme are back too! The family is where it is supposed to be, me and Rose have spent the past six years torn between the two families and now Bella is back it's all falling in to place. In the space of a year I have my little sister and my brother back home with us, everyone can stop being all depressed and down with the family split. Carlisle was the worst understandably, Edward was his first companion and Bella was his mate but he had given up on life completely including looking for Bella. Finding her was a stroke of genius for Alice and probably one of the best times that she has chosen to purposely interfere in someone else's future for the better, although I'm also sure she would have looked at all eventualities, even Rose is happy to have Bella back with the family because it brought Edward and Esme back too.

Way to go Bells, Caius Volturi! If she had to fall back into the supernatural world only she would do it with spectacular style like a human drinking vampire!

**Rosalie POV**

Jesus! It took six long years and holiday after holiday away from the family but we are finally all back under one roof. I dread to think how Jasper coped with the emotional atmosphere here, but I know I certainly couldn't cope and I'm not an empath! I have missed both Edward and Esme, it's been hard only seeing them a few times a year but now we should hopefully be able to move on from this and get things back to the way they should, with obvious changes in partners, it will certainly make it interesting around here. And only Bella would find Caius Volturi attractive!

**Esme POV**

Poor Edward has had to live with his decisions regarding Bella for so long now I'm glad he finally has the chance to fully put it all behind him and move on, there is only so much help I can give him with regards to the past. I have missed everyone single one of my family but finally everyone is where they should be right here under one roof, everyone in there rightful places with their rightful mates. Bella has grown into an amazing woman, a career and a life with much love to give especially if Caius was attracted to her he must have seen how special she is inside and out, he isn't normally known for his love of humans, I'm glad he left her behind, now she has Carlisle and is where she belongs.

Hopefully my family will be happy now.

**Alice POV**

It's been touch and go the past few months as to what would happen with Caius and Carlisle when they found out about each other in Bella's life. Luckily it all turned out good in the end. Keeping some of those visions from Edward when he turned up was hard, but not unmanageable Bella certainly kept him distracted. I couldn't have foreseen Irina's decision, I suppose being part of each others families for so long meant she knew exactly how to evade my decisions, I just hope that Aro and Caius will at least allow the family to deal with her in our own way rather than just sentencing her to death, it would be a shame, but unavoidable if Caius can't keep Aro out of his head. Aro is unfortunately an unknown because of Renata, but whatever happens Bella's future is still very much entwined with everyone in the family including Edward, Carlisle's future has never looked as happy as it does now with all that Bella has brought him and will bring him in the future.

The next step is Bella's change I don't see any problems, Bella makes an exceptional newborn, but again it's not Bella I'm worried about it will be Irina when she rejoins her family and finds out that Bella has mated with Carlisle and been changed by him.

**Sorry I know it was just a lot of internal ramblings in this chapter but I thought you might like to know what everyone in the family made of it all. **

**Renata is a shield in the books so I thought it would stand to reason that her shield would block Alice's power on Aro. xx**

****I would just like to take the time to Rec' this story that got forwarded to me its all Edward/Bella, Cardinal Sins by Chihuahuamama. Enjoyx**


	17. Finality

**Sorry about the wait been busy and struggling with how to word this chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** Do Not Own the story or the characters.**

**Bella POV**

Today is the day. The day I start the rest of my life... well nearly anyway.

Everything was in place Peter and Charlotte are due back today, then Carlisle will be changing me once we make sure everyone is ready and OK. Well even if they aren't, me and Carlisle are so it's rather a moot point!

The house is ready, Carlisle has fed recently and has made sure that everyone will be out of the house except Jasper and Peter, just in case anything goes wrong. They have the most experience and know what they are doing whereas everyone else has never had to deal with newborns before so for my protection and theirs, they will be leaving till after the change happens then they will be back to support Carlisle when I wake up.

"Bella, are you out here?" I smile to myself because he knows I am.

"Yeah," I looked up as he walked round the corner to the rocking chair I'm sitting in watching, waiting just being in the moment. He sat next to me and I couldn't help but lean against him, his arms looping around me, I shifted slightly so my back was against his chest.

"What you doing?" he placed a soft kiss against the side of my head, as I breathed out deeply.

"Just enjoying the day, making the most of the silence before Peter and Charlotte get here and everything begins." I can feel him nodding behind me.

"It will be OK Bella, I won't let anything happen to you."

I nod and sigh deeply "I know Carlisle, it's not me I'm worried about," I pause trying to find the right words. "Well not exactly anyway, I'm scared I'm going to forget everything, you, the family everyone I ever loved. I'm going to be so different I won't be_ me_ any more I'll be a different me and it scares me at how much that will change how everyone will look at me!" I can't help but feel that everything is going to change and I'm not sure how much will be good and how much bad, everything happens for a reason and at least I can say without a doubt that I will have Carlisle on the other side of all this, with or without the family.

"Bella, you are being silly Alice has seen what will happen after your change, and you know never to bet against Alice!" We both smile at this because we know it's true, she's has never led either of us wrong yet and I can't say she would now, plus Edward wouldn't let her, we have become firm friends since he came back and I can honestly say it is worth it, finally working out all the past between us has helped us get to a place neither of us would have thought we could have been together.

Leaning back more into him, I feel his arms tighten around me, "I love you Bella, never forget that." I twist my head to kiss his jaw, "and I love you Carlisle always."

Together we sit and enjoy the peace and quiet watching the sunset, knowing it will be my last as a human, for tonight Carlisle will change me, and the next sunset I see will be with new eyes and a new body. No frailties.

Once the sun has set we head inside and I see that Peter and Charlotte are back, they must have been for sometime as I see they are freshly showered, they both smile as I walk in "Bella, you ready or you want a minute?" I can see he's nervous, being around mates is one thing but when one is still human is another, Peter and Charlotte have never been around someone that has _chosen_ the change, so they aren't sure what to expect of Carlisle whilst I'm changing, but they do know what to expect of me when I wake. "Yeah let me just get changed, and we'll get started." I smile at them both before disappearing through the door to our room, and get changed into yoga pants and crop top, something comfortable in not that I will know much but it's gotta be better than jeans and blouses! I want to change in our room so that the smell of us together will help after the change and the familiarity of the things in the room being both mine and Carlisle's should help when I wake. Not that Carlisle being there won't help with that but just in case I need more. Alice says I will be exceptionally amazing as a newborn and we think it might be because I know what to expect and I have chosen this, Carlisle will bite me in several places and inject it straight into my heart as well, I couldn't help but smile and joke when he said this about him already being in my heart he said he just wanted to make sure.

Carlisle knocked hesitantly on the door, silly really considering it's his room as well and he can hear whether I'm ready or not. "Come in Carlisle," He looked round the door almost sheepishly.

"I'm ready Carlisle can you call Jasper?" He nodded before backing out again, it was part of our plan for him to only come back at the last minute as he would be here for three days without Alice, I felt it would be better to give them the least amount of time apart as possible. Knowing what it's like when me and Carlisle are apart and we aren't actually fully mated yet!

Jasper and Peter are only here as precautions in case something goes wrong, it won't because I know Carlisle can do it he has changed four other people already in our family. But more for just in case the change is shorter or I'm particularly aggressive when I wake, they are our best bet of getting me out and hunting without hurting anyone, including themselves.

With Peter and Jasper stood in opposite corners of the room furthest from where I am on the bed with Carlisle by my side, whispering sweet love to me holding my hand, lifting it to his mouth he kisses softly before biting into my wrist I can feel the venom pushing it's way through my veins, before he moves almost reverentially around the bed as I smile towards him. As he leans over to bite into my neck I whisper "I love you Carlisle" before he bites down and my eyes close, automatically I suck in my bottom lip biting down against the scream I can feel coming on before it dies down to nothing, the pain is gone, and I realise that Jasper is helping take the pain away and I can't help but smile softly although it feels more of a grimace at this point.

I can't help but wonder at how long Jasper will be able to help before he will need to hunt, I'm hoping he will hunt without being asked to go, but for the sake of Alice's best friend I know he will stay until the change is complete and I no longer need him to help me. I can't help but be in awe to him and his ability, without him I know I would be a screaming mess, but he has helped with that and I can hear Carlisle sat next to me holding my hand still, whispering how much he loves me and can't wait to see me.

I can feel the venom pushing it's way through my body and I know it should hurt but it doesn't, I suppose this is what it must be like to have an epidural feeling everything but with no pain. I don't know how long it's been, I can't imagine it's been long maybe a few hours or that's what it feels like but the fact that the venom is pushing harder makes me think it's been longer. My heart is beating faster, like it's an adrenaline junky that's just had a fix, I can't help but wonder at how long it's been, I hear Jasper murmur from the corner, which makes me think he must have picked up on my curiosity because the next thing I know is Carlisle is talking to me again about how much he loves me and can't wait to see me in the next few hours.

Hours! How is that possible? He only bit me a few hours ago didn't he? I can feel my heart speeding up any second now it's going to bet out of my chest. How long have I been rambling to myself? Must be longer than I thought! Everyone is shuffling around now Carlisle has moved away slightly, still talking to me but is moving away.

Peter is still in his corner, I can hear his feet moving against the floorboards as he shifts his weight.

Jasper, bless him, is still taking the pain away, although I think he can stop now, I don't feel anything not even my heart beating, is this it? Is it over now? I'm afraid to open my eyes to what I might find.

"Bella? It's OK we are here open your eyes." I squeeze them shut tighter for a minute before opening them slowly I stay staring at the ceiling for a moment getting used to the clarity of everything I can see, I can hear everyone's movements and want to tell everyone to get out except Carlisle, is he still even here? I can feel someone close to me, and when I look towards where I presume him to be I take a deep breath, is that him? Is that my Carlisle? He is even better than I remember, "Bella?" I can hear every octave his voice takes whilst saying my name, it sounds sexy the way he says it I want him to say it again and again. I hear a chuckle coming from Jasper in the corner I'm sure if I could I would be ten shades of red right now, but luckily no-one can sense where my thoughts were going except Jasper of course. "Fancy a hunt Bella? Before we leave you to reacquaint yourself with Carlisle." I nod no answer needed as I reach for Carlisle's hand and follow Jasper out the door, Peter bringing up the rear. I don't need them all with me to hunt there is more than enough space to hunt without ever crossing a human, but they also want me to get used to hunting with different people when we all hunt together. I smile, in anticipation. I can't wait.

**So let me know what you think, there is only actually a few chapters left now before it's finished, just a warning.**


	18. Well Travelled

**A/N: All belongs to S. Meyer **

**Major thanks to BabePryor for pre-reading this and making sure it was up to scratch. xx**

**Bella POV**

I never thought when I started this journey that this would be my end, that I would get a family, friends and above all a love to compete with even the best romantic stories out there. All encompassing and filling me in every way.

Carlisle is the beginning and the end for me there will never be another for me or him, we had to love and be loved by others in order to reach this point but we finally made it and with our other loves by our sides, who could ask for more?

Today is the day we go to visit our friends in Italy, it's time we put some of our demons to rest finally and show we hold no grudges. Carlisle has made peace with Caius, he can't be angry with him, he loved me and cared for me and he walked away when I needed him to. I am not naïve enough to believe that Caius has completely forgotten or given up hope that one day I will be with him but enough that he will let me be happy with Carlisle and to only love me from afar. That is all I can ask of him.

We are flying to Italy in a private Jet it was the only way we could all travel together at the same time, they just didn't have enough seats together in one plane otherwise. It's not like money was an issue. All of us are sitting with our mates, having as much of a private moment as you can in a plane full of vampires, surprisingly Jasper knew a pilot who was flying us so we didn't have to pretend to be human for the flight, which makes all the difference.

Landing was another matter entirely, you can't avoid airports even if you wanted to with customs these days, and with it came humans and lots of them, I can safely say I am over my newborn phase but still, sometimes in situations like this, we all struggle. It was swift getting through the airport being in a private jet helped with that but still, it took its toll and as soon as we got a couple of miles from the airport , we pulled off the road and went to hunt.

Watching Carlisle hunt is still the most erotic thing I have ever seen, the way his muscles move under his shirt when he runs, and when he holds his prey down they flex magnificently. The amount of times I have said I need to hunt just to watch him hunt is criminal, Jasper picked up on it quickly and I think even Carlisle knows to an extent too. I can't help it but the sex after we both hunt is so rough, animalistic, its the only time Carlisle will truly let go and behave like a vampire should, but we are working on it more and more.

When he finishes his hunt he is still perfect, impeccable, you could say. But not for much longer. I run at him and he catches me as I jump into his arms, he has never once let me fall and he won't either, he promised. Kissing him I can't help but run my hands through his hair pulling him closer as his hands wander up my back bunching up my shirt as he goes, we learnt a long time ago to make sure we didn't rip our clothes otherwise Alice would make us go shopping for more, and although my love of shopping has improved I still don't like going every other day!

Our hands are everywhere and yet achieving nothing except frustration, just this once I will incur the wrath of Alice Cullen and her shopping trips, this is instinctual, primal and just generally needy, I need him he needs me. He rips my clothes from my body and I rip his from him, I revel in his touch, unable to hold in the moan he elicits from me. I can feel my body vibrating with the need I have for him and only him, he enters me with a swift thrust and we are complete and as one. His thrusts are erratic and hard, just the way I need them to be, I need it to be primal, the urgency that makes this that much more, I can feel myself getting close as he touches me where we are joined and I can feel myself tumble into oblivion, I lose focus and react on instinct, just like all the other times and growl before I embed my teeth into his shoulder. As he roars and sinks his teeth into the same mark on my shoulder that is still there from the very first time. He only marks me when we hunt it's the only time he will allow himself to let go and just be.

This time though, it is so much more than just a mating instinct it, is him making sure I am adequately marked before we meet with Caius and the other brothers, he needs Caius to see who I belong to. And that's fine by me.

"I love you Carlisle." I kiss his shoulder, before kissing him softly on the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too Bella." Is his reply before he kisses me fully and passionately.

Half way back to the car we noticed a pile of clothes and realised that Alice had beaten us to the punch by being more prepared than us, I felt guilty about the fact that she had to see that but at the same time knew it was equalled out by the fact that she would be taking me shopping before the week was out in Italy.

**A/N: next chapter we come face to face with the Volturi and Find out Irina's fate ;) **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed me so far xx**


	19. Choices

**A/N: Sorry for the delay kinda lost my mojo for the story but I'm back now only a few chapters left I'm afraid! As always All belongs to S. Meyer I just play with the characters. **

**Irina POV**

I had been here for months waiting for a decision to be made about the Cullen's, the brothers wouldn't tell me anything just that I would find out soon enough and to be patient. Patient my arse, the longer they keep me here the longer they keep me from Carlisle I need to go to him and help him move on from this human that has turned his fancy, he will need me with him when they take her away.

At least they let me hunt what I want, under guard but animals none the less, they understand they need to keep me happy otherwise they lose Carlisle's favour when he returns for me. And he _will_ return for me, I have no doubt about that, I know that Carlisle is having a moment of weakness for this human that is why he is going along with this idea of mates, its a sense of duty for Edward's human that's all it is, and soon he will realise and so will they. Edward should be cleaning up his own messes but its this integrity that draws me to Carlisle so much he appreciates family values.

I'm brought out of my musings by a knock on the door, "Yes?"

The door opens admitting Jane, Alec a step behind her, "The brothers seek your presence in the main hall," then she steps back to allow me past. I make my way quickly to the hall with Jane and Alec hot on my heels, making sure I get there promptly. A decision has obviously been made regarding the human that Carlisle is protecting and they wish my input as his mate.

Walking into the room silence descends around me and I make my way towards the brothers, "Yes Aro, you requested my presence?" he nods imperceptibly.

"Yes, we have and we have decided to invite Carlisle this human you speak of Bella Caius tells us interesting things about her, that you failed to mention." I didn't have any idea what he was going on about but I thought I would listen first. "When you came here you mentioned that Bella was still human, well Caius has been there and she has in fact been changed and judging by the control she exudes we can say she is at least a year old she is no newborn."

I look at him speechless because I showed him what I saw not a few months ago it is not possible that she is a vampire older than a year. Carlisle must have used his influence as Caius' long time friend for him to lie to Aro about what he had seen.

"Tell me Caius, what did Carlisle say to persuade you to lie on his behalf about the human?" I saw his eyes narrow fractionally before he wrapped his hand around my throat, growling in my face, "I did not lie to Aro about what I saw and 'its treason to say so." He threw my body backwards and I landed, hard against a pillar, dust sprinkling down around me from the force of the impact.

I had no understanding of what was going on, how has this happened? When I came here, it was to get rid of the human and get Carlisle in his rightful place as my mate, now they are saying she is a vampire and I'm supposed to what? Walk away? It's not going to happen I will just have to wait for Carlisle to get here then when he sees me he will realise, that vampire or not, she is no match for me. So now all I have to do is bide my time.

**Caius POV**

Once I got back to Volterra after leaving Bella I had sufficiently hunted enabling me to cover the majority of my thoughts regarding her so that Aro read only what I wanted him too, he will wonder at a feel of my thoughts that don't feel right, an essence if you will but he won't pick up on what that thought is if I don't want him to. And luckily I convinced him enough that Bella was no longer a newborn and was adequately in control, so much so that Irina must have been mistaken in what she saw. If it was indeed Bella she saw at all.

Aro was pleased with what he saw, he was just looking for a reason to remove Irina, she had been a thorn in Carlisle's side for a long time now and Aro saw it as a personal front that she lied about his dearest friend and his mate, for that's what Bella was, it was the only logical reason for their lasting love, even Marcus said that he saw nothing between Carlisle and Irina at all.

With the situation currently as it was we decided that leaving Irina till Carlisle was here was the best course of action, after all Bella and Carlisle should have a say in her punishment. In my opinion she should die for her lies against Bella but it is not my choice and if I know Bella as I do I know she would not want her death regardless of what she has done. But then again mated vampires are different from vampires that are just in love, they are more territorial towards their lovers.

I felt nothing but satisfaction at wrapping my hands around her throat it was nothing less than what she deserved for the things she had said about Bella and Carlisle, and if it is to be decided to end her I will have the pleasure of ending her.

After I left Aro and Marcus stating I needed to change and shower after the long journey, I headed to my private rooms and phoned Carlisle. It was time he brought Bella to Italy to meet Aro and sort out this mess with Irina so that they could get on with their lives. Preferably in peace without any repercussions from the vindictive woman.

**Carlisle POV**

After receiving Caius' phone call, we were on our way to the cars for the trip to Italy, of course Alice had already seen the decision and made the necessary arrangements and packed for everyone all we had to do was hunt on our way to the airport. It unnerved me that Aro and the brothers had held off making any decisions on Irina till we got there, I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of relief at this though I know Bella would not be happy to know that Irina had died without speaking to her first at the very least even then she would still feel bad. Irina had bought this down on her own head.

I will however make the decision for Bella and myself if Irina makes any derogatory remarks towards Bella, I didn't stand for it when I was with Esme and I certainly will not with Bella, even more so since we have mated and marked each other.

Repeatedly, as I smirked at the memory.

**A/N: Again thanks for reading, and thank you to Foxx Foxxeh for helping me with this chapter 3 xx**


	20. Consequences

**Bella POV**

Stepping through the doors of the Volturi castle was easier than I thought it would be, it was probably helped by the fact that I knew that I had Carlisle with me and that Caius already knew about us. Without that knowledge in place I would probably be panicking now.

There was only one unknown factor in all of this and that was Irina, she was here I knew that much but where and how she would receive us I didn't know. Caius said he would take care of it but how he planned to do that, I don't know.

I just wish I had an idea of how to act I mean, I have history with Caius, but I don't know if they know that. I mean Carlisle didn't, hell Alice didn't and she's the all knowing pixie! So I can't exactly walk in and hug him but I don't not want to and find that he's rejected and hurt by my actions, I suppose he will lead and let me know, he always was good at leading me, I smile at the memories this thought conjures up as we step up to the big wooden doors to the throne room. I didn't even realise we were here already.

I squeezed Carlisle's hand and leant every so slightly against his side smiling a small smile just for him, as he kissed my cheek, the doors swung inwards and we all stepped forward as one. It took a handful of steps and we were in front of the thrones with the Volturi staring us down, obviously trying to be intimidating and failing before a huge smile graced all of their faces.

"Carlisle! How wonderful it is to see you again, old friend" and Aro stepped forward to pull Carlisle into a hug as I stepped back slightly my eyes resting on Caius waiting for a sign any sign that I could hug him as _my_ long lost friend. He cast his glance aside and that told me all I needed to know in that moment, firstly they didn't know and secondly regardless of what he says he isn't happy for me and Carlisle he is just stepping back to acknowledge my mates rightful place.

"As much as I would love to catch up with you and your mate, we have a rather pressing matter to discuss with you regarding some accusations that have come to light." Aro glanced in my direction.

"Bella? I would prefer we were meeting under different circumstances but I need to ask you some questions," I nodded knowing this was coming and was prepared for it.

"Of course Aro, anything you need to know." We had carefully made preparations for this, Caius had at least given us a small heads up as to what to say with regards to my change.

"Can you tell us how long you have been with the Cullen's and when you were changed?" Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro, what does this have to-" he was silenced by Caius raising his hand and voice simultaneously, "Accusations have been made against Bella and they need to be answered for, you know the law regarding Mates and humans, we are just trying to ascertain the facts."

I put my hand on Carlisle's chest in a calming gesture "it's Okay Baby, I will answer any and all charges," I was shaking on the inside but knew Caius would not have let us come if I was in danger.

"I was changed Eighteen months ago, and have known the Cullen's for over Seven years, I was with their son Edward, who as you can see is mated to the lovely Esme and I was actually mated to Carlisle but because of circumstance were parted for a few years in which case I found them again and they have been my family since, We were mated, then I was changed whilst with friends of Jaspers in the South, then the rest, they say is history." I stepped into Carlisle's side feeling his arms wrap around my middle is a smiled at the brothers and hoped it was enough.

"Well it coincides with what Caius has told us already, so I cannot question it really, he observed you a lot longer than you all thought he did." we all glanced sideways at Caius at this, suddenly realising this was true but it was after, not before, he knew who it was.

"The question he have to put to you, Carlisle," he paused briefly glancing at me, "Bella, is what do you wish us to do with Irina, she came to us accusing Bella of stealing her mate and of you telling humans about our existence then leaving them, she was quite insistent that she is your Mate Carlisle, she has spent her entire visit with us begging us to save you from this human who has stolen her mate with her bewitching ways." he chuckled at that, "I can however see where she would get the idea from though."

None of us knew how to answer, we were kind of in shock that they were actually giving us a choice but at the same time grateful, as much as it hurt us, she had to either accept the truth about me and Carlisle or stay away from us permanently, whether alive or dead, whichever the Volturi chose. Unfortunately the Cullen's and Denali's had such a long history that they could never willingly make the decision, and I would never ask them too on my behalf.

"Sorry Aro, but we cannot be responsible for that decision it is all yours." I was proud of Carlisle in that moment for actually sticking by his values, and allowing Aro the choice, to remove one of his family was still a blow to Carlisle regardless of issues with her.

Aro looked over our shoulders and nodded to someone at the back of the room. We all stood awkwardly awaiting whatever it was Aro had sent for, and with the way that everyone stiffened and turned within the room I can safely say it must've been Irina. Only she would get a reaction like that.

I turned slowly towards the door and braced myself, I knew her reaction to me would be negative but nothing like what I expected. She launched herself at me and had her hands close to wrapping round my throat before Emmett and Edward had pulled her backwards, I could see Caius out of my peripheral vision poised on his chair ready to react in my defence, the others would see it as a reflex to a charging vampire but I knew better.

"Irina, I would ask you to calm yourself and show some respect, remember where you are." I had never heard Aro speak in such a sinister manner before now, but it had the hair on the nape of my neck standing up in reaction, my head bowing involuntarily. She just continued to hiss and growl at me, Carlisle pushed me behind him slightly, an instinctual reaction to a threat, in that moment everyone saw what we had been telling them. The truth, we were mates and nothing Irina said could change that.

Her actions signed her own death warrant.

"We have discussed your accusations and have found no substance in them, they are vicious lies about an honourable man and his Mate, for that is what she is, regardless of what you choose to see." Irina's reaction was so feral everyone stepped back.

"It has been decided by me and the brothers that death is the only answer to a threat against a Mate, the rules are clear, _No Mate shall be treated in a demeaning manner that is considered rude or threatening by another vampire, whether by choice or otherwise. All Mates shall be respected and treated with reverence and respect by all whom encounter them, being male or female."_

She fought and screamed that it wasn't true that she was his Mate and that we were lying but it was to no avail, I closed my eyes and hid my face in Carlisle's shoulder as the screeching of Irina Denali could be heard throughout Volterra.

We all dry-sobbed, the women of the Cullen coven for the life lost of Irina, no-one deserves to die, certainly not a woman in love, but better this way than by my hand when in the midst of anger. Our Mates held us close as we left the throne room, I had no idea what happened after her death but we left and headed home, I wasn't even sad to not have spoken to Caius. I just wanted to be alone with Carlisle and not think about how we would tell the Denali coven about their sister and why she died.

**A/N: So this chapter will be the last one before the Epilogue, I had a few other things planned out but I just couldn't find it in me to drag it out longer than I already had, it was always going to be a HEA just I chose to add a few twists in.**

**I'm grateful to all of the reviews even if I haven't responded I read them all and thankyou. xx**


	21. Epilogue

**Sorry this has taken so long guys but here it is. The epilogue as promised.**

Surprisingly the Denali's took the news better than I expected, they understood the Volturi's actions and even our own involvement in Irina's demise. None of us expected them to stay in contact with the family afterwards, so none of us were surprised when they went separately from the family and cut all contact, Irina was family after all. It's been years since we saw or heard of them but we wish them all the best and hope to see them again.

Carlisle struggled a bit with the guilt over Irina, but even he could understand that she wouldn't have given up on him, she would have continued to try and come between us and eventually would have pushed us apart even Mates can be pushed to breaking point with jealousy.

Edward and Esme stayed with us for a while before leaving to be by themselves for a while, they needed time to 'just be' they said and we understood, eventually they will come back, they are family.

Rosalie and Edward chose to live apart but close to us, so did Alice and Jasper we all had houses in the same town. It was nice to just have the house to ourselves, meant we could be anything we wanted without worrying about who was in the house. I think everyone felt that way. We owned a modest house nicely sized, just perfect for us 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and neat it was a nice mix of the both of us, our houses before had always been chosen to house the eight of us but it wasn't necessary and we liked it more this way.

The Volturi stop in and visit occasionally they like to use us as a base when they are in the States its easier for them to blend in they say, we don't mind it's normally just a few of the guards at a time so not too busy. Caius always comes alone every couple of years, so he can relax and be himself, he doesn't have to lie about himself when he's with us and its nice for me to have my long lost friend with us to visit.

* * *

"Bella?"

"In here" I'm relaxing in the hot tub that Emmett insisted every house needed in the master bathroom. It was our concession to him not living with us. I smile at the memory when we decorated the house.

Carlisle walks through the door, loosening his tie as he walks, "mind if I join you?" "Of course not!" he undresses and slides in next to me pulling me onto his lap. I kiss him and place my hands on his shoulders, "how was work?" Carlisle insisted that although I didn't have to work he at least wanted to do a few hours a week voluntarily.

"Work was work, there is always a difficult case whether your paid to look after them or not. And today it was a teenager," I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close as he squeezes me tightly. He always struggles with his job even now.

I place gentle kisses on his neck and straddle his lap, even with the topic of the conversation I can always find him ready to take me, I slide against him as his hands run up my back. I lift slightly and slide down his length and just pause for a second relishing in having him with me. He takes over the moment and lifts me up and sliding me back down, his hands on my hips moving me, I feel myself getting worked up as one of his hands move to stroke my clit, I'm so close and I know he isn't far off himself. A few more thrusts and we fall together coming hard and long, it takes a few moments to calm our breathing before he can talk again telling me about this patient that he wants to help, that needs special treatment that is expensive and the kid's family can't afford and I know that whatever the problem was Carlisle has worked it out in his head and has found the solution.

"I love you Bella, thank you."

"I love you too Carlisle and your welcome." Whatever he is thanking me for I don't know but if I helped just by loving him then I will continue to do that as long as we both exist.

**Sorry about the cheesy ending I thought it was fitting. There you have it the final chapter. Thankyou for reading xox**


End file.
